


The Hope Of Family

by Duochanfan



Series: Theodore Holmes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Drama, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson could never imagine that finding a small child in the back yard of 221 Baker Street. A little boy with no family, and her Boys doing the unexpected and opening their hearts to him, and their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or BBC Sherlock, just having a little fun while I can with another new fic.
> 
> Well, I do hope that you enjoy this fic. There is already a sequel written for it, both a finished.
> 
> Enjoy this new one!

**The Hope of Family**

**Chapter One**

Mrs Hudson got up from the table and over to the sink, putting her lunch plate into the hot water and began to clean it. She hummed a little as she washed the few dishes that she had used since that morning. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to the two boys, as she called them, who lived in the flat above her. She had heard them again last night, and she had taken to using earplugs most nights, but had forgotten them last night. She had begun to think about sound proofing the flat above. Mrs Hudson was quite happy that the two of them were finally together, but she didn't want to hear them as much as she had been. She looked out into the little yard at the back of her home and froze.

She dropped the plate she was washing and the sponge back into the water and quickly dried her hands. She went out of her back door, shivering a little at the cold and knelt down. It was real, it wasn't her imagination. She jumped up and rushed back inside needing to get the boys to help. To afraid of doing more harm to do anything more.

"John!" she called out as she moved through her kitchen, not really believing what she was seeing on the cold October afternoon. She rushed out of her flat and up the stairs, as quick as her hip would let her, "John!" she called again, louder this time as she came half way up the stairs.

"Mrs Hudson?" John queried as he went to the door to see what was wrong with their landlady.

"There, in the yard, there's a baby, a little boy." she said softly, her eyes filling with tears, "please, come quick. I didn't want to touch him in case I hurt him," she told him as she rushed down the stairs again John and Sherlock following her. She went to the open door in the kitchen and showed them outside. John moved quickly as he saw the unconscious child lying there, almost tucked behind the bins, trying to keep warm.

"Oh," John said, as he looked him over determining that it would be all right to move him. He quickly picked the child up. "So light." he murmured as he went back inside and up to 221B. "Sherlock, get that thick blanket of yours out here. He's frozen." he said as he was rubbing the limbs a little, hoping to warm him up a bit. John started to check him over, trying to find out all that was wrong with the child.

"I'll get some warm water, so you can clean him up John. He is filthy, wonder what he was doing there." Mrs Hudson said as she looked to the small child, "He's only a baby." she tutted, wondering who could let a child so young out in the cold weather.

John looked to her and smiled, "Thank you Mrs Hudson," he told her as he looked back to the child and began to note the injuries the child had.

Sherlock walked back inside and kept the blanket to one side for a moment as Mrs Hudson soon made her way back into the room, with a bowl of warm water and John's first Aid Kit, which was a little more well stocked than most would be. John went to the water and began to clean the child up slowly and carefully, he winced every time the child made a small murmured of pain.

"It's all right little one, shush," he said softly as he hoped to keep the child in some semblance of sleep while he cleaned him up.

"What's wrong with him John?" Sherlock asked as he looked to his partner and then to the child on the sofa.

"I don't believe anything is broken. But I think he has a sprained wrist and twisted ankle. A number of bruises, and it wouldn't surprise me if some of his ribs were bruised as well. I'd like to see him have a few x-rays to make sure that nothing is broken. But there are a number of cuts as well. I..." he sighed as he knew that the child had been abused, there could be no other reason for the condition of the child.

"Abused," Sherlock said softly as he knelt down next to the sofa as John began to clean the cuts that were dotted around the child that was now undressed on the sofa. "his clothes belonged to someone else before him. Someone who was a lot larger than he is." he observed as he looked the child and the clothes over, that were now in the corner of the room, out of the way. "How old would you say he is?" he then asked as he glanced over to John.

"He looks about two, maybe three. But in his condition, I don't really know. He could even be older. He's been starved by the look of it. You can count his ribs, he is so thin," he said as he began to clean the cuts with some solution, causing the child to try and shy away from him and the hand that was cleaned them out. "looks like a few of them are infected as well." he said as he came across one that was oozing slightly.

Mrs Hudson looked to the men and then to the child, "who could do such a thing to a child, he looks adorable. Too cute to hurt." she said as she brushed a few tears away as she went a little closer to gently run her hand through messy black hair, "John?" she said as she pulled the fringe away and let him look.

"What?" he puzzled as he saw the scar on the childs forehead, "Who... A toddler, a baby. How could someone carve such a thing into a babies head." he said shaking his head and trying to keep the anger he was feeling inside. He took a shaky breath to calm himself down and carried on treating the cuts that he could reach.

Sherlock placed a hand on John's shoulder as he said, "Monsters, monsters do that. I want to find the ones that have harmed this child. I will do so," he said as he made a vow to find the ones that had hurt a child and to make sure that they would pay for what they had done.

"You better Sherlock," John said as he looked to the scar that was shaped like a lightning bolt and shook his head, "I know you will Sherlock. I know you will, and I'll help you on that." he said as he turned angry and upset blue eyes towards his lover.

Sherlock nodded as the two turned back to the child, "Let's finish cleaning him up." he said softly.

John nodded as he finished cleaning the front, "Sherlock. I need you to pick him up so I can get to his back. Hold him and see if you can't keep him calm." he said as he looked to Sherlock, "I have no doubt that if he wakes up, he'll be scared of us."

Sherlock nodded his head as he leaned forwards and picked the child up. Settling him on his chest so that John could get to his back. John began to clean away the dirt that had ground into the childs skin. Though he couldn't clean it all away, a bath would be able to do that. John started to clean up the cuts, treating them one by one.

"It's all right little one," Sherlock said softly as the child was once again beginning to wake a little. He carried on talking softly, in a soothing way, as he kept the child in a half asleep state.

John finished cleaning and covering some of the larger ones up. He knew that they would have to go to the hospital with him, to get them all properly sorted. He knew some of them would need to be stitched. "Done," he sighed as he looked to Sherlock. "Let's lie him back down and cover him up. He's still cold. I'm going to put the heating on a little higher for a bit in here." he said as he got up and went over to the controls and turn it all up a little more.

Sherlock lay the toddler back down gently and covered him up. "There," he said a soft smile on his face as the toddler went back into a deeper sleep.

"I think he's exhausted to be honest." John said as he came back over to the two people and settled down on the floor again, to watch over the child.

"From what he has been through, I wouldn't blame him." Sherlock said as he had recognised a few of the markings on the childs back. John had recognised them as well. Not something you would expect to see on a child.

John reached out to Sherlock and took hold of his hand and held it tightly, "Yeah." he sighed as he leaned back against him and Sherlock wound an arm around his waist and held him against his chest, as they both looked over the child on the sofa.

"I think we need to call the police," Mrs Hudson said as she looked from the child to the two men.

Sherlock and John both nodded, "Yeah." John murmured as Sherlock pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Lestrade. It took a little while, but one came back saying he was on his way to Baker Street, curious as to what was going on.

"Lestrade is on his way, I would prefer to talk to him about this as he may be able to help more. He is one of the more competent men on the force." Sherlock said as he looked to John and Mrs Hudson.

The three went silent as they waited for Lestrade to arrive and to see what they could do next to help the child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.
> 
> Hope you had a wonderful Holiday and a Happy New Year. I shall be going back to my normal schedule of updating once a week on a Wednesday.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).

**Hope of Family**

**Chapter two**

Eyes began to open slowly, his little body still hurt, though he felt cleaner that he had in quite some time. He looked around the place he was in, and noted that he felt warm. He actually felt warm and he began to shake a little as two sets of face came above him. He couldn't tell what they looked like, he squinted a little as they began to talk.

"Hello little one," came the voice from the dark haired man above him.

The child pressed himself against the sofa a little more, not making a sound.

"It's all right," the light haired one said as he reached out a hand towards him.

Green eyes went wide as he shook his head and bolted off the sofa, he fell onto the floor. He didn't even whimper from the pain he had felt from landing. He looked around the room and darted over towards a desk and crawled underneath it. Eyes looking out, wishing that he could see clearly enough that he knew where he was and who was around him.

John and Sherlock sat there for a moment; nether of them saying anything as the child had rushed past the both of them. "I'll see if I can talk to him," John said as he looked to Sherlock and went over tot he desk where the child was now hiding and sat down before it, looking to him.

The child pressed further back, but he couldn't go back anymore, there was a wooden panel stopping him from trying to hide that little bit more into the shadows.

"It's all right little one. You are safe here, no one is going to hurt you at all," John said, keeping his voice calm and as soothing as he could. He sat back and looked t him. "I'm just going to sit here all right. My name is John, and I help people. I'm a doctor," he told him gently, hoping that it would hep the child trust him just a little bit.

Green eyes just watched him carefully, he didn't want to trust anyone, why should he. Those he was supposed to be cared for had hurt him all the time and then they had left him. Left him to go around trying to find a place where he could be warm.

"Will you come out and come and lie down again, as it would be better for you. You look really cold and I would like it if you would come out so you can get warm again," he told him gently.

A little head shook back and forth as he pressed further back into the wooden panel, wishing that it would just open and let him out so he could find a better hiding place. He was good at that, finding somewhere to hide.

They heard some knocking on the door downstairs as John moved away a little as Mrs Hudson went down stairs to let in Lestrade. Sherlock moved to them as they came into the room.

"So, why the text Sherlock and what was so important that you wanted me here?" Lestrade asked him as he looked to the three adults in the room, not knowing of the child that was hiding under the desk.

"A baby, a little boy, was in my yard. John and Sherlock were able to bring him up here. They cleaned him up, oh he looks so bad." Mrs Hudson said as she thought of the child that was hiding away from them, most likely scared out of his mind with so many people around him that were complete strangers.

"A child?" Lestrade asked, as he looked to them all, a little confused since he couldn't see one in the room with them.

"Hiding under the desk at the moment," Sherlock said as he was turned towards the desk.

"We brought him up and were able to clean him up a bit. He has a number of cuts and bruises, and what look like whip marks on the childs back. He has a sprained wrist and twisted ankle. There could be more, but I don't know. I want to get him to a hospital so I can get him checked out properly. A few of the lashes and the cuts are infected. They need to be cleaned and sorted properly." John said as he looked to Sherlock and frowned a little.

Sherlock walked towards the desk and went and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall, so he could just about see the child under the desk. "Hello," he said a soft and gentle smile on his face. "My name is Sherlock, a bit of a mouthful for a little one like you, so you can call me Lock," he carried on speaking softly, as he looked to the child. "I live here with the man I love John, he was here talking to you just. He is very kind and very nice to everyone. He is a doctor and he helps anyone that is hurt, and he has helped me a few times. He has also saved my life," he told him, his voice soft and gentle as he talked to him, trying to coax him out but telling the child about them. "I work with the police to get bad men and women. Like those that have hurt you. So I am going to try and find the ones that have hurt you and then my friend Lestrade, who is here as well, can arrest them and send them to jail," he carried on, shifting a little where he sat, "John and I live with someone else as well. But she is lovely. You will like her. Her name is Mrs Hudson, and she says she isn't my housekeeper, she is my landlady. Though she does help John and I keep the flat clean. We work a lot to make sure that bad men and women are found and locked away. And John also works to heal people," he finished as he smiled a little to the child. He could see that his words were beginning to get the child to relax a little, he wasn't as hunched up as he had been before he had started to talk.

Lestrade, John and Mrs Hudson watched as Sherlock carried on talking to the child as he slowly coaxed him out. Telling him about some of the things that he had done with John and more about John. He told him just little things in their life and the people that they had helped over the years. He told of how he had jumped and then came back, because he couldn't live without John in his life any longer. And only after he had made sure a bad guy could never hurt his three special people.

"I'm going to ask John to come over and sit with me. Is that all right?" Sherlock then asked the child as he waited for him to either say something or do something. He could see that the child was thinking about it and then nodded his head.

"John," Sherlock called out softly. He looked from the child and over to hi lover.

"Coming Sherlock," he said, keeping his own voice soft and gentle as he walked over to them and sat beside Sherlock. A little further away from the desk, but still in the childs line of sight. "Hello again little one." he smiled softly to him.

The child back away a little as Sherlock began to speak, "it's all right, you don't have to be afraid of John. He is very cuddly. Believe me, he always wears a nice jumper that you can cuddle into and it will be wonderful doing so," he said as he leaned against John as if to show just how cuddly he was.

John smiled down to Sherlock and wrapped an arm around him, placing a soft kiss on his head, "And I love cuddling you too Sherlock," he said, a happy smile on his face.

Sherlock smiled at that and then turned to look at the child again. "See, it's all right. there is nothing to be afraid of here. We are a family in this place. A different and weird family, but we are family. It doesn't mater what others call you, because here you can have family," Sherlock said as he thought of all the things people in the past had called him, but he had found his home with Mrs Hudson and John in Baker street.

The child looked at them both. studying them. He couldn't see them clearly, but he didn't care. He could hear their voices and they were telling him that he should trust them, that the one that was talking to him was a good person and that he would be able to help him. He had felt like this a few times and had never trusted it. He closed his eyes as he tried to gather his courage to trust what it told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awseom comments and the kudos, you guys rock!! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.
> 
> Sorry for not posting, but last week my sister-in-law gave birth to my niece so I have been a little bust with family. Back to normal next week.

**Hope Of Family**

**Chapter Three**

Sherlock and John watched as the child opened bright scared green eyes again. And slowly began to inch towards them. The two of them smiled at him, trying to encourage him that it was all right to come out. The child came to a stop, just shy of the desk. Out in the open. He looked around and saw the two people standing by one of the door and moved a little more closer towards Sherlock. He was less than a foot away from Sherlock. He looked to him and then to the one he called John and shook a little, he was scared of what was now going to happen.

"Hello, and now we can see you properly," John said gently as he sent the child a soft smile.

"Little one," Sherlock called softly as he got the childs attention. "Is it all right if I pick you up and hold you? Since I think you would like a cuddle just like I do?" he asked him softly.

The child looked between the two of them and then gave a very small nod. He closed his eyes and braced himself, Sherlock moved slowly as he picked him up and brought the child to his lap and let him settle there. He slowly opened his eyes as he felt a hand on his back and another soon joining it.

"There we go," John said as he smiled to him, gentle rubbing his back, being careful of the cuts that were there. The mostly naked child settling against Sherlock and shivering a little.

"I'm going to ask Mrs Hudson to bring me something for you to wear as you are cold, all right?" Sherlock asked him as he looked tot he child.

The child nodded his head and then huddled further into Sherlock, enjoying the warmth he was feeling.

"Mrs Hudson, could you go into our room and get John's dark blue jumper, it's the softest one and I believe one of the warmest ones we have," he said as he looked to John making sure that was all right.

"Oh, I like that jumper, nice and soft and warm. You'll like wearing it little one," John said as he gave a subtle nod and smiled to the child.

The child looked to him and saw the smile as he heard the word, he gave a small trembling smile back as he sighed and closed his eyes. He was tried and cold and all he wanted to do was to sleep. He knew that he couldn't he wasn't fully safe yet he knew that, it wouldn't last. It never did for him.

Mrs Hudson left the room and then came back quickly. She walked over to them slowly and handed Sherlock the jumper. Sherlock moved the child around and he popped it over the messy black hair and moved him around so that he was curled up inside of it.

"There," Sherlock said with a nod. "nice and warm now."

"Little one," John said softly, catching the childs attention once again, "Is it all right if you can answer a few questions for me?" he asked softly.

The child hesitated in doing anything as he then slowly nodded his head.

"You're a good lad aren't you," John smiled, "Do you know who hurt you?" he asked him first, he was going to building up in asking who it was exactly since he didn't want to come right out and say anything. it might scare the child if he did so. He waited for an answer as the child slowly nodded his head, ducking mostly inside the jumper.

"Okay," Sherlock said as he ran a hand over the messy hair, it was greasy and slightly matted. He could tell that it would take a while for him to be able to clean it and brush it enough that it would be nice and soft again.

"Did someone bring you here and leave you?" John then asked softly. Keeping the questions simple, as he believed that the child was only two, maybe three at a push. He was just so small.

The child nodded his head and yawned a little as he then shook his head trying to wake himself up a little. He was beginning to feel nice and warm and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep.

"Okay then child," John smiled to him, a little worried that they hadn't heard anything from him, "Can you answer one last question for me," he said as he got a little nod as sleepy green eyes turned to him, "Can you speak at all?"

The child began to shake as he shook his head from side to side almost violently, "It's all right, it's all right," Sherlock said as John and he shared a look as they began to try and calm the child down, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Sherlock reassured him as John nodded the same and the two were able to get him to calm down a little. Though he was still shaking slightly in Sherlock's arms.

John placed a kiss on matted hair as he said, "It's all right, I'm going to my friends and then get you something to eat. You look like you could do with a little something." he finished as he stood up and left the two there. Sherlock once again murmuring into the child ear as he began to rock him side to side, slowly and gently.

"I think he can speak, but I don't think he wants to because of fear. I think he might had been hurt if he said anything," John said as he reached Lestrade, keeping his voice low so he didn't scare the child again.

John then moved to the kitchen and began looking through the cupboards to try and find something that the child might be able to digest, as it doesn't look like he had anything to eat in a while. He found some porridge and began to make some up as Lestrade came into the kitchen with him.

"I'm going to have to call Social Services," Lestrade said as he pulled his phone out and looked at it.

"I know, but I have a feeling that Sherlock wont let this go so easily. He has connected with the child," John said, "then again, I don't want to see him go either," he sighed, there was something about the child that was calling to him, and he knew that Sherlock was feeling that same call. He began to mix the porridge. Not putting any sugar into it.

"I'd like to talk to the child myself, but I can see that he just about trusts you two at the moment, I don't think he would be able to talk to us just yet. And yeah, you are right about getting him to the hospital. He looks in bad shape," he sighed as he began to ring social services and told them what he had learned so far about the child and where they were.

"Right," John sighed as Lestrade quickly finished the call. "I'm going to take this over, hopefully he will be able to eat it, as I'm worried about how much he has eaten in the past," he said quietly.

Lestrade nodded to him and followed him out. He stood by Mrs Hudson again as she leaned towards him. Lestrade looked to her and gave her a hug, "Don't you worry, Sherlock and John are with the child, he looks like he trusts them," he told her, trying to reassure her that things were going to be fine.

"I know, but he's only a baby, who could do such a thing." she said with a shake of her head as he let her go and she wiped away her tears once more.

John walked over and settled down next to Sherlock and the child once more. He smiled as he brought the porridge out. "Well, I made you a little something to eat. I hope you like it. I enjoy this of a morning, along with toast and jam, as long as Sherlock hasn't taken it all to play with." he smiled as he put the bowl near to Sherlock.

The child looked to him and then to the bowl as he shook his head and just huddle a little closer to Sherlock. Pulling the jumper tighter around him a little.

"It's all right to eat it," Sherlock said as he looked to the bowl and twisted the spoon around in it so it would face the child and then picked it up and held it a little closer to the child.

John looked to him and then said to Sherlock, "The social services are on their way here. They shouldn't be too long, and I want to make sure he has something to eat before they get here," he told him.

Sherlock looked a little annoyed but then let his face go back to the soft smile that he had before, "All right. Come on little one, you need to have something to eat," he said to the child as he smiled down at him.

John and Sherlock began to try and coax the reluctant child to eat, but so far nothing was working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the brilliant comments and kudos. I am so happy that people like this new story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And be warned I am twisting what British Social Services do in the next chapter or two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).

**Hope of Family**

**Chapter Four**

John looked to the child once more and then picked up the spoon from the bowl, as Sherlock held it. "Come on, open wide." he smiled as he put some on the spoon and slowly weaved it towards the child. The child giggled a little at the funny man.

"Come on little one, have a little to eat." Sherlock encouraged him.

The child looked up at Sherlock for a moment and then back down to the spoon, still hovering near him. He opened his mouth and the spoon went in he pulled the porridge off and gave a little chew before swallowing.

John and Sherlock smiled as he ate and John began to feed him a little at a time. He didn't know how long they were sat there for as they heard the knocking on the front door and Mrs Hudson going to answer it. The child tensed as two new people came into the room. John and Sherlock ignored them as they carried on feeding the child. He began to avoid the spoon and shake his head and the two knew he had enough to eat, though it wasn't a lot, he had eaten just about a fifth of the bowl.

The two Social Service workers were watching them as they interacted. The taller of the two looked to Lestrade and said, "We don't really have any where for him at the moment. We've not got any foster families at the moment that can take in a toddler. So it might be a while before we find a suitable place for him. Though I have no doubt that he would be all right at the hospital for a little while." the woman said as she looked to her companion.

Sherlock looked to them as he let John take the child from him for a moment, "Stay with John all right," he said to the child as he got up and went over to the two of them.

"yes?" the short man said as he looked to the man that approached the two of them.

"What you are planning is not a good idea, the child has been severely traumatised and does not speak at all. Even though he can make noises. As soon as we asked him about speaking he became scared, extremely scared. He has been whipped from what we can tell of his injuries and then abandoned in London. I think just leaving him in the hospital wouldn't be a good idea. He needs to have someone around him that can deal with him, and not just leave him alone all the time, which is what would happen if he was in the hospital," Sherlock told the two of them as he looked from one to the other.

The woman shook his head, "I'm sorry but we have SOP's to follow in cases like this. We will need him assessed at the hospital, and because of the lack of places he will remain there until we find somewhere that he can be placed into a home. We will be trying to find his family as well, and maybe to find someone within them that would be able take him in," She told him, looked to the man, sadness in her eyes. She had seen many abused children over the year, and it never got any easier to see. It never got easy to take away a child from a family that loved them and couldn't fully cope without more help.

"Sherlock," John called to him softly. The child in his arms had understood what was being said and was now reaching for Sherlock.

Sherlock went over to him and picked him up, "It's all right," he said calmingly as he rocked the child in his arms and john stood up.

"I'm sorry," the man said as he walked towards them and began to reach for the child in Sherlock's arms.

The child began to struggle to get away from the reaching hands and grabbed onto Sherlock as tightly as he could. which wasn't as tight as a normal and healthy child would have been able to grip onto. The man touched him and then yelled as he jumped back.

"What the...?" he said as he looked from his hands to the child that was in the mans arms. He shook his head as he did it again, only to yelp once more as he felt the sharp and slightly numbing pain in his hands.

"What is it Peter?" the woman asked as she moved over tot hem, seeing the puzzled look on her collages face.

"When I touch the child, it feels as though I am getting shocked," he said as he looked form her to the child again and back.

"Impossible." she said with a sigh and shock her head as she went to do the same, only to yelp and looked just as puzzled as those in the room did so.

"Looks like something is telling you not to take the child," Sherlock said, as he wondered what was going on, since he was holding the child and there was nothing that was, basically zapping him.

The woman looked around and shook his head, "This place isn't suitable for a child to remain in. While I can see that you have been able to connect to him, there is too much around here that can be dangerous for a toddler his age. He is only two, maybe three, they are very curious at that age, no mater what has happened to them. There is too many places for a child to be hurt for him to be safe," she told them as she had glanced around to see if the child would be all right in the flat with the two men. She could see already that there was a bond between them and that the child obviously trusted the darker haired man.

"That can easily be sorted." Sherlock said, as he had finally been able to calm the child down in his eyes. The tears that had been flowing had stopped and he was now resting his head on Sherlock's shoulder, his eyes opening and closing softly as he was now so tired from his struggling that all he wanted to do was to sleep, but he tried to remain awake,. He wanted to stay with the kind man and the funny man.

"Very well then. If I can come back and if the place is done enough we will leave the child here. Though we will be coming around every couple of days to check on him," Peter said as he looked to the woman and said, "Joan, would that be all right?" he asked her, wondering if that would be all right.

She nodded her head, "We will take the child to the hospital, for him to be checked out. He may remain there for a little while, just to make sure that he is healthy. Then we will return here to see how things have come along," she said as she looked to the child, who was almost asleep.

"John and I will come to the hospital with you and the child. we will not be leaving him alone at all," Sherlock said as he looked over to John and got a nod of agreement from him.

"And who will be sorting out the flat?" she asked the two of them as she then looked to the old woman and then to the officer, wondering if they would be the ones that would be cleaning and getting things in the flat toddler proofed.

"John, take the child a moment," he said as he handed the child to John, "Its all right, you stay with him, I am just going to call someone," he said as he smiled to the little one and placed a kiss on his forehead.

John took hold of the child, who made a token protest and then settled in John's arms as soon as Sherlock assured him he would still be there. Sherlock pulled his phone out of his pocket and then waited for whoever it was on the other end of the line.

"Mycroft," he said as soon as it was answered.

"Brother, what can I do for you, and may I ask why social services are your home?" Mycroft asked his younger brother as he waited for an answer.

"Does not matter why, I need you to do something for me," he said as he wondered how much it would cost him.

"Two cases for me and then I shall do whatever you ask," Mycroft bargained, as he knew that something big was going on.

"One case," Sherlock bartered.

"Two or you do what ever it is yourself," Mycroft said as he heard Sherlock hiss.

"Fine," he huffed a little as he could see John rolling his eyes. "I need you to come to Baker Street and clean it up thoroughly, I need it toddler proofed," he said as he gave the slight hint as to what was going on to his brother.

"Very well," Mycroft said, though Sherlock could hear the supposed in his voice as he agreed.

"Thank you Mycroft," he said as he then ended the cal and then looked tot he other. "things are sorted."

They then left, with Mrs Hudson going back to her flat and Lestrade back to work, getting John to promise him to call if he needed anything and to update him on what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome comment and kudos! You guys are brilliant! I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.

**Hope of Family**

**Chapter Five**

The child looked to the two men that were standing next to the bed as the person in the white coat was talking to them. He couldn't really understand a lot of what was being said. He looked down to his wrist and the ankle and then back to the both. Sherlock turned to him and gave him a soft smile.

"Hey," he smiled as he picked him up off the bed. "Looks like we can go home now. Lets hope my brother has done as I have asked him," he added as he settled the child, that was still clad in John's dark blue jumper, onto his hip and looked to John, "lets go back home."

John nodded and smiled as he then pulled the door opened and walked out of the room. "Yeah," he smiled as he saw Peter and Joan waiting for them, as they had done the same and had talked to the doctors about the child as well.

"We can take him home with us now, though we have been told that he is to take it easy and rest as much as possible. He has a twisted ankle and sprained wrist, like John had told us and he is going to be on antibiotics and some pain killers for a little while. We've also been given a plan for his diet. Since we need to make sure that he would be able to handle foods, as he has been starved a while," Sherlock said as he looked to the two of them.

"All right, lets see how things have gotten with your flat. If it is suitable, then he can remain there," Joan said as she led the way out of the hospital.

Sherlock looked around as he got out of the hospital and spotted the car that was near them. He shook his head as he recognised it as one of Mycroft's. It would save them on waiting around for a taxi so he headed towards it and got in. John followed as did Joan and Peter. Both of who were a little puzzled by them going to a strange car, since they had gone in a taxi to the hospital. They had left their car behind at Baker Street.

"Why are we in this car?" Joan asked as she looked around the fancy almost limo like car that she had now fund herself in.

"My brother sent it to pick us up," Sherlock said as it began to move and head back to Baker Street, where it had dropped off Mycroft a little while ago.

It didn't take long for the car to pull up at Baker Street and they four of them head out. John led the way to 221B and then walked into the living room. Sherlock ignored the man sitting in John's chair as he went over to the sofa and sat down, settling the sleeping child into his arms.

Mycroft looked to his brother and the slight child that was in his arms, fast asleep, "Curious," he said softly as he then looked to the two others that had come into the room.

"We're going to look around, I hope you don't mind. we need to see if it would be suitable," Joan said as she looked to them.

"I'll show you both around," John said as he began to guide them around the flat.

"So, why are you pushing for this?" Mycroft asked as he looked to his brother as soon as they had left the room far enough for them to talk without anyone listening in.

"I do not know really," he answered honestly for one. "All I know is that we found the child and I just couldn't let him go. There is something that is calling to me and I find that I don't want him to leave," he told him as she looked from the child and then to his brother.

"I have never know you to be so into looking after a child. I know that you like them to a certain extent, but to want one around a lot more. You do know that experiments in the kitchen will no longer be possible with a child in the lat?" he said as he looked to him.

Sherlock nodded his head, "Yes I know. It would not be a good idea. I am panning to try and see about turning 221C into a lab so I would be able to carry on with my work, and that the child would be safe then from anything that could harm him."

Mycroft nodded his head as he smiled. He stood up and walked over to him and sat down on the sofa as he looked down at the sleeping child, "He is rather small. how old is he?" he asked as he looked to his brother.

"I would think he is two or three years old at the moment. Though we haven't been able to get a real age yet," Sherlock told him as they heard voices coming back into the room.

"Well, so far it looks good, you have a room set up for the child already, and the place is secured enough that he wont be able to fall down the stairs or climb up them. I'll just looking into the kitchen and the bathroom down here and then I'll give you my verdict," Joan said as he looked to them as she then went into the last rooms and began to look around, seeing that they too were secured and safe enough for a young child to be there.

"Very well," Sherlock said as John joined him on the sofa, taking Sherlock's other side and looked down at the child that was now slowly waking up.

"Hello little one," John said as he smiled down as green eyes woken up.

The child looked around and saw that he was back in the place he had been before. He was still with Sherlock and John and there was someone else in the room with them as well. He looked to the man and shied away a little as he cuddled up against Sherlock a little more.

"Don't worry child," Sherlock said as he looked down to him, "It's all right. He is just my big brother. He is helping us in trying to make sure that you can stay ere with us," he told him gentle.

The child looked to Sherlock and then to the strange man, he nodded his head and looked to him, as though he was looking into the mans very soul. Mycroft almost shivered at the thought but he stayed there and smiled to him.

"Hello there, my name is Mycroft, and if you can't say that properly, call me Myc," he smiled remembering the name that Sherlock had called him when he was a little child and couldn't say his name correctly.

The child nodded a few times as he yawned and settled against Sherlock again. Joan and Peter came back into the room and sat down on the two empty chairs and looked to the ones on the sofa.

"Well," Joan said as she sent them all a smile, "I've looked around and I am impressed by what I have seen. you have room set up and everything that you need to keep him safe. Now I will agree in letting the child remain with you. But I believe we need to let him have a name, so we are not always calling him child," she said as she looked tot he three.

"Well, why don't we chose a name and which one he likes he can have?" John said as he looked to the child, "Little one," he called as he turned green eyes to him, "we're going to give you a few names, and you get to chose which one you like, is that all right?" he asked him.

The little head nodded up and down as he smiled.

"Well, what about Siger?" Mycroft suggested first, thinking of their father, the little child frowned and shook his head.

"What about Andrew, a nice strong name," John smiled as he thought of a favorite uncle. The child once again shook his head, though John had a feeling he would do so until Sherlock made his suggestion.

"What about Theodore, Theo for short?" Sherlock said, wanting a common, but still slightly unique name that he didn't hear much. The child smiled and nodded his head as he then rested it against Sherlock once more.

"Right, Theodore," Joan smiled as she and Peter looked up, "We'll be coming again for some paper work for you to fill in, but it should be all right for now," she said as she stood up and Peter did the same, "We'll come around every now and then to check on his and to see if we can't find out where he came from. Hopefully we'll find a family that will take him in soon," she told them.

John got up and thanked them as he showed them out of the house. Going back upstairs to see Sherlock and Mycroft as well as little Theodore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.
> 
> Sorry for not updating for awhile, been going through a bit of a rough time recently. Things are now beginning to pick up and I am getting back into the swing of things.

**Hope of Family**

**Chapter Six**

Theo was once again asleep on Sherlock's lap. As John had come back into the room with some tea. The child was tried, and after all that he had been through in the last few hours. It was no surprise that he was sleeping so much. He had been left, abandoned on the streets of London and had somehow found his way to them settling into the little yard at the back of 221 Baker Street. John handed out the tea, as Mycroft was now sat on John's normal chair once again.

"Thank you John," Mycroft said with a smile. He had to admit that the man made a good cup of tea, better than anyone else made them, "Why do you both want to do this?" he then asked as he looked between the two of them.

"I already told you that I felt a connection to him. There is just something that I have to do. It..." Sherlock trailed off, going a little deeper into what he was feeling, "...it feels right Mycroft. Like he should be here and not anywhere else. It's like John, I know that it is right for us to be together, and I know that it is right for Theo to be here as well," he said as he sent a little smile to John and then glanced back to his brother.

"What about you John?" Mycroft asked as he turned to the doctor sitting beside Sherlock.

"Like Sherlock. I think it's right. I think it feels right with him being here. Like he's part of our family already," he said as he looked to him and then down to the sleeping child that had started to suck his thumb.

"All right. I will do what I can to make sure that he gets to stay with you for now," he said as he drank the rest of his tea and then stood up.

"Thank you," John said as Sherlock began to shift around a little.

Sherlock eased Theo over to John as he then got up to show his brother out. "I'll be back in a moment," he said as he went with Mycroft out of the door and then down the stairs.

"I shall do what I can Sherlock, but he will be put in foster care soon," Mycroft told him as he turned to looked at him as he stood on the street.

"I know. But I want to adopt him. And I know that John will say the same, I know that John wants the same as me. We both feel some kind of connection to the child Mycroft, I know it doesn't sound good, but I know that he belongs with us. So please, I want you to make it so," Sherlock said, almost begging his brother to do something that would make the two of them parents to the little child that was now asleep upstairs.

Mycroft could see the sincerity in his brothers eyes, "I will do all I can, though I advise you to find the childs family and get them to relinquish their rights to you and then prosecute them as much as you can for what they have done to the child," he told him softly as he saw Sherlock nod his head, "Oh and Sherlock I had 221c set up so that you have a lab to carry on with your work. It wouldn't do for you to be bored." he grinned a little as he saw the slight shake of his head bit the small quick of the lips.

"Thank you," he said as he then watched his brother go and the headed back up to the living room and went in, "John," he said as he went over to the pile of clothes that had been put to one side in the living room. He was glad that they were still there, "I'm going down to the lab and to see if I can find out where he is from."

"Why?" John asked him.

"Well, if I can find those that he was living with, his family, then I can get them to transfer custody over to him and he would be able to stay with us always," Sherlock told him as he looked down to the child and then picked up the clothing.

"All right, I get it. If they can give us to him then we will have him and he wont be able to be taken from us," he smiled as he got where Sherlock and Mycroft was coming form as he knew that it was Mycroft that would have known something like that. Sherlock most likely would have deleted it a long time ago, since it wouldn't have been relative to any of the cases that they had in the past.

"Yes. So I am going to the lab for a while," he told him.

"Say hello to Molly," he told him, thinking he was going to be heading towards St Barts, since they had cleared everything from 221b.

"I wont be seeing Molly. I will be downstairs in the lab that Mycroft had sorted for me. So that I will be able to carry on with what I do," Sherlock told him, an excited grin working it's way onto his face.

John looked a little shocked for a moment before he broke out into a smile and nodded his head, "That was nice of him. I'm glad that you will still have a space. I was worried about that. Well I'll just be here and watch over Theo, and do a little reading," he smiled, "just grab me my book from over there," he said as he didn't want to move and disturbed the child.

Sherlock grabbed the book and handed it over, "Right I shall see you later, and yes for dinner we should all have something. I know that you will want me to show a good example by eating, thanks to him not having much to eat in the past," he said as he looked to him.

John looked up and nodded his head, "Yeah, I will want you to be doing something. I don't think it would be a good idea to show that you don't sleep and you don't eat. He needs to be able to do so." he told him as he looked to Sherlock and then down the child.

"All right. I will do all I can to make sure he doesn't see most of my bad habits." Sherlock agreed. He would be doing his best to set a good example for Theo to follow, since they both realised that the small child was attached to Sherlock more.

"Good, and thank you Sherlock," he smiled to him as he glanced up.

Sherlock smiled back and they shared a sweet kiss, "Bath tonight before bed for the little one," he said as John nodded his head. Sherlock kissed him again as he then went down to 221c and inside. He looked around and grinned, it looked like a proper lab. It was brilliant; he had to admit that his brother was quiet good at sorting things out on his own in the end, and not just relying on Anthea, which he had expected from Mycroft. He went over and laid the clothes over the bench as he began to look at them. The small shoes, they were a few sizes too large for the child was set next to them. He looked over and saw little bits of seeds and leaves on him. Dead leaves. And there were none in the yard of Baker Street. He pulled them out and put them to one side so that he could look over.

"Hmm," he hummed as he began to gather little bits from each of them and then started to look at them. He smiled as he began to find things that he would be able to look at and see what they were and maybe where they were from. He looked over the shoes and saw that they were worn down. He looked inside as there was a hole in them and nodded as he was able to tip out a little bit of dirt. It was soil and there were a couple of old seeds in there.

"Wonderful," Sherlock grinned as he began to separate everything up and started to look at the seeds, figuring out which tree they had come from. There were a number of them, and there were three that were not found often in London and only in very certain areas. He went through everything slowly taking his time as he wanted to make sure that he would be able to find out where Theo was from and that they would be able to talk to the family.

He grinned as he then heard a call for him from upstairs. He paused and packed things away quickly, not wanting to leave anything out as he then heard another call. He left the lab as Mrs Hudson came out for a second, he quickly told her that the child was upstairs, and that they were going to have him there for a while at least, though hopefully longer. She smiled at that and said that she would make them all something to eat for dinner. Sherlock nodded to that, thinking it would be a good idea for Mrs Hudson to be properly introduced to Theo. He then took the stairs two at a time as John shouted for him a third time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.

**Hope of Family**

**Chapter seven**

John relaxed on the sofa with Theo's head in his lap, lying down and sleeping peacefully. He looked from his book from a moment and to the child and smiled as he was still fast out and then back to his book as he started to read once more. He was enjoying the book he was reading. And he knew that Mycroft should be there soon as well since he was getting a few things for the child. He couldn't wear John's jumper all the time, he needed some proper clothing.

John felt some movement coming from Theo and put his book away as the child began to wake up, "Hello Theo," he said as he smiled softly.

Green eyes locked onto him and then they darted around the room. He started to whimper and then tears began to fall. John gathered him into his arms and rocked him gentle as he wondered what was going on.

"What is it Theo?" he asked, wondering if the child would say anything. Instead all he got was a number of shakes of his head, "Are you hungry?" he asked and got a no from the child, "Are you in any pain?" he then asked, wondering if that might be it. Theo shook his head again, "Are you wet? Do you need to be changed?" he asked, as the child been put in a diaper when he was at the hospital. Again there was a shake of his head, "Is it Sherlock?" he then got a number of nods as he asked that. He thought, Sherlock would be a good bet since the child had become very attached to him already.

"Okay then, let me go and shout him." he said as he picked him up and put him on his hip and went over to the man and shouted down the stairs, "Sherlock, come up here!" he called down and then went back into the living room, rocking Theo in his arms a little as the child was still crying.

"Its all right Sherlock is only downstairs, he just wanted to do a few things. So don't you worry he will be here in a moment," John began to reassure him that he was all right and that Sherlock would soon with them both.

Theo just looked at him with sad green eyes, he wanted the other man there, he wanted them both with him. He didn't like it when there was only one of them. He didn't feel safe.

"Sherlock!" he called out again as he went over to the door and waited for him to come out of the lab and to the stairs. He shook his head as he looked down to Theo as he said, "that man always involved in his experiments, you wont be able to drag him away most of the time," he chuckled softly as the tears began to subside. "Now, there we go, that's better. You'll soon learn that he likes to go off in his own little world but he always comes back to us, no mater what he is doing," he told him gentle.

John was becoming annoyed since he had heard the door for 221c open and close. He wondered what was taking the man so long as he went over to the door and called out once more, "Sherlock, get up here!" he shouted.

"Sorry," Sherlock said as he came almost bursting into the room.

"Should be, Theo was worried because you weren't here for him," John said as he looked to the child in his arms that was reaching out towards Sherlock, "I think he was worried you were gone and wouldn't be coming back," he told him quietly.

Sherlock went over to John and held out his arms and took the child from him. Sherlock held him closely, "I'm right here, you are going to have to get used to me being away for a little while. Though if you really need me you know that I will be here right for you," he told the child as he rocked him a little as he then settled down on the sofa. John settling beside him and leaning against Sherlock so he could look down at the child that was resting against Sherlock too.

"So he will always be around," John told him gently, "just like I said, he was here and don't worry about it if he isn't, I'll be here or Mrs Hudson will be as well. And you will like her," he added as he smiled and ran a hand over the matted hair.

"Which reminds me, I talked with Mrs Hudson just and she would like to make us all some dinner so that she can come with us and to see you properly. You haven't been able to meet her properly, so we should do that. She is very nice, and she looks after us all," Sherlock said as he looked to Theo and then over to john.

"Oh that would be nice, she's a really good cook," John grinned as he then said, "I think I need to pop to the shop soon. Need to get a few things in," he sad as he thought of the things that they would need to get in for the child.

"Mycroft will take care of that, don't worry." Sherlock said as he then added, "I've been going through the clothes, as I said I would. Been able to find a few things. I should soon be able to find out where he came from, or at least an area. I believe that we would have to put up fliers and posters in the end. But we should be able to find something by doing so," he added as he thought of what they would do as soon as they found out the area that Theo had come from.

"Good, I want to find them and, well you know what I would like to do to them," he smiled as he looked to Sherlock. He nodded his head as he agreed with John; he would like to do the same things as well.

"Well..." Sherlock began as the door opened down stairs and people started to come up. The door to the flat opened and then Mycroft and some of his men came into the room. "Mycroft, you didn't have to come by again," he said wondering why the man was there again.

"Well, I though it would be good to stop by with all the things that young Theo would need to have," he smiled as he walked in and sat down, "I wont be here for too long, so do not worry about it too much."

Theo was looking at the man again as he smiled a little and then huddle towards Sherlock again.

"Nice to see you again Theo," Mycroft said to the child that was watching him, "do not mind me so, I am only here to drop a few things off for you," he then got up as he pulled out a small teddy from his pocket and knelt down, "A little gift to welcome you to our unusual family," he smiled as he handed it over to the child.

Theo looked at it and then to the man that was holding it, he looked back to Sherlock who nodded his head. He then reached out and gently took the teddy from Mycroft and looked at it before he hugged it tightly. The three smiled at him as Mycroft took himself back to the chair.

"Glad you like it." Mycroft said as he sat down.

Theo gave him a little smile as he then went back to hugging the teddy tightly. He had never had a teddy before. He shuffled closer to Sherlock hugging his new friend tightly.

Sherlock gave the man a quick run down of what he had found and Mycroft agreed to make sure that there would be a way for them to find out where he came from.

Mycroft's men left the flat and Mycroft turned to them again, "Well, they should have put all the things that I had brought for him into the bedroom."

John got up and went to find something that the child would be able to wear for a while. He smiled as he saw some soft looking pyjamas and picked them up. they were as soft as they looked and he walked back down to the living room and picked up Theo as he began to change him.

"Thank you Mycroft," John said with a smile as the little boy was now in some pyjamas that looked like a pirates map. Theo settled on John's lap with his teddy as he reached around and grabbed one of Sherlock's hands.

Mycroft smiled as he then stood up, "well, I shall see you both another time, and do take care of yourselves," he smiled as he then left the three of them alone.

Sherlock and John played a little with Theo and his teddy bear, enjoying the little laughs and giggles that were coming from him. John knew that it was early for the pyjamas, but he wanted him comfortable for a while. and then dinner would come soon, especially with Mrs Hudson cooking, she always did make the best meals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.
> 
> Sorry for not updating, I've been rather ill over the last two, almost three weeks. Now its Camp Nano and I am taking part once more. Writing Four fics this time. The Harsh Reality Sequel, A HP/S xover, and two Sherlock Fics. I am hoping to be able to update a few of the fics during April, but no promises on all of them.

**Hope Of Family**

**Chapter Eight**

John settled Theo onto his hip and smiled down to him. "Well, that was fun," he said as he laughed, John was a little wet. he had been the one to bathe him. Since Sherlock had been a little reluctant in being pulled into cleaning up by Mrs Hudson. Theo had made a little protest about being away from Sherlock, but he had gone with John, knowing that Sherlock would be there.

John went into the living room where Mrs Hudson and Sherlock were now sitting and waiting for the two of them again.

"Hello little Theo," Mrs Hudson said as she got up and went over to the clean and dry child and plucked him out of John hands. Theo was a little startled and made a little squeaking noise as he was then settled onto her hip. She smelled nice and friendly, like home.

Sherlock and John smiled at her, as she began to tickle him on his tummy. He giggled a little as he squirmed in her arms, "Okay," she said as she then went over to the two of them and put the little boy on Sherlock lap, "I think I shall be leaving you all be. I know that it is some little boys bed time," she said as she placed a kiss on Theo's head and then did the same to the other two. Her boys, there were three now and she was quiet happy about that as she left them all.

"Okay, time for little boys to go to bed." Sherlock said as he stood up and held the child in his arms, "Diaper on?" he asked as he looked over to John.

John nodded, "Yep," he grinned as her too got up and then the two of them made their way up to John's old room, which had now been turned into a bedroom for Theo. Sherlock looked to the door and smiled as he saw the name Theo on it. He shook his head as he thought of his brother, knowing he would have been the one to get his men to do such a thing.

They walked into the room and it was done in soft greens and blues. Sherlock went over to the little bed that was in the corner, a little railing around it except for a bit at the bottom and laid Theo into it.

"Well, it's good night now Theo, a nice little bed for you to sleep in." Sherlock said as he leaned down and place a kiss on his forehead, "sweet dreams," he added as he stood straight.

John smiled as he went over and did the same, giving the same little blessing as well as he looked down to the little one, "Sleep well," he said as he got up and went over to the side table and put the baby monitor on, so they would be able to hear him no mater what was going on. Both of them had a feeling that the night might be disturbed by dreams, or more likely nightmares as it was a strange place and strange people, no matter if the child was happy with them or not. It was a lot for a toddler to go through.

The two walked out as they closed the child gate and made sure that it was secure before they turned the light off in the bedroom, leaving only a small night-light for the child to see by. They left the door open, so that they would be able to hear him as well and went back down stairs to the living room.

"Lestrade called while you were bathing Theo," Sherlock said as he flopped down on the sofa, much to John's annoyance.

John moved Sherlock's head and sat down, letting the man put his head in his lap as soon as John had settled. "yeah, what did he want?" he asked as he looked to Sherlock.

"Social services have asked him about a reference for us, and to tell them what he thinks about us and would we be good for the child. He told me he told them that he thought we would be brilliant at being parents to Theo. Though I did have to tell him the name of the child now," Sherlock told him as he moved around a little and settled down properly in john's lap, looking up as blue eyes looked down at him.

"So I expect a few others to be called." John said wondering who else would be called.

"I believe that would call those at the surgery about you. But no one else would be able to say anything since they don't know us that well. Though maybe Molly and Mike. Though you haven't gone for a beer with Mike in a month you should do so. He is a very good friend," Sherlock told him.

John smiled down at him and shook his head, "Yeah, I know he is, we planned to go out for one tomorrow. but I'm going to ask to make it another day."

"You should go, and tell him about Theo. I should do the same with Molly, she would like to know about him. She likes kids," Sherlock said as he looked to him.

John chuckled, "Molly loves kids, she is aunt to a number of them and she talks about them often. I believe she would make a good godmother," he said as he thought things through a little more.

"Godmother?" he asked as he looked to John with a frown on his face.

"Yes, more for the fact of someone to watch over the child should something happen to the both of us," John said, "If we are really going to adopt him, we need to make sure that our wishes in raising him are taken into account. I know neither of us plan of dying any time soon, but you know what our life is like, it is dangerous. And we need to plan," he finished as he looked down t him, a little frown of his own on his face as he thought of losing Sherlock again. The day he jumped, he had thought his life was over. And then two years later for Sherlock to come back. it had taken the six months to talk things our between them. but it had led to the point where they weren't just friends anymore, but lovers.

"Hmm," Sherlock nodded, "I don't want Mycroft to, he will try and get poor Theo into politics, and that would never do." he said as he thought of his brother, "Lestrade would be good. He knows how to be with children and I trust him to steer Theo right." thinking of all the man had done for him over the past, especially when it came to his drug use.

John nodded, "Well, we have a little time to think about it, so for now lets concentrate on finding his family so that they will sign him over to us. I don't..." he began as he heard noising from upstairs and then a thud of something hitting the stairs. John and Sherlock frowned as they got up to see what it was.

Theo's nappy was sitting on the stairs and the two of them walked up the stairs and picked it up. They went to see Theo as he stood near the gate doing a little dance.

"You need to go toilet?" John asked him as he got a nod, "You don't need a nappy?" he got a vigorous shake of the head for that. "Right, go back down Sherlock and I'll take Theo to the bathroom," he smiled as he then picked him up over the gate and took him to the bathroom. Theo did his business and then washed his hands and was taken back to his room.

"Theo," John said as he tucked him up into his bed, "if you need toilet again go to the monitor over there and hit it three times. If we don't come up straight away do it again." he got up and brought it over and showed him where he was to hit, "all you need to do is this," he said as he hit it a little on the mic. Theo watched and nodded his head as he knew what to do, "if you need us for something like a nightmare just keep hitting on it until we come all right." he then finished as he smiled down to him.

Theo smiled back and nodded his head and settled down under the blankets and yawned.

John brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed him goodnight. he got up and went back down stairs to spend a little more time with his love before they too would be going to bed. Sherlock looked to him and turned the TV onto some mindless film and the two of them settled down to a nice quiet night together. Who knew what the next day would hold for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.
> 
> Well Camp is over, and three out of four fics are finished, only three chapters to do for the other one. Two Sherlock fics, one Sherlock/Harry Potter crossover and Harsh Reality Sequel, just have to get someone to read through for plot holes.

**Hope of Family**

**Chapter Nine**

John walked up the stairs shaking his head as he walked up the stairs to get Theo up from his sleep. It was morning and Sherlock was having a small shower before they had breakfast. John had already started a few things off down stairs and was now going to wake Theo up. He had a few nightmares during the night, and Sherlock had been the only one that had been able to calm him down after them, though the two of them had been with him each time. It wouldn't do for only Sherlock to do this, as it was best for the two of them to show Theo that they both cared and wanted him to be safe.

"Wakey, wakey," John said as he went into the bedroom, opening the gate and going inside. He looked tot he child that was still half asleep on the bed. "Right." he said as he picked him up and the child woke up fully, looking around in a panic at first until he spotted John. "Morning." he grinned to him as he place a kiss on his forehead. Theo giggled a little and then settled against him, sucking his thumb.

John went over to the dresser and pulled out some nice warm clothes. A blue jumper and a pair of stretchy jeans, wanting him to be at least a little comfortable. He went over to the bed and settled Theo on it so he was standing and then said, "Right, lets get you dressed." he said as he started to take off Theo's pyjamas and then started to dress him occasionally tickling him and blowing a raspberry on his tummy. Theo squirmed and giggled as he tried to get away, his eyes were smiling and laughing.

"Okay, that's done." John smiled to him as he picked him up and then started to walk down the stairs with Theo on his hip. He went into the kitchen and looked to the high chair, he settled Theo into and then went over to the stove and began to cook them all something nice and hot, though he thought scrambled eggs would be good for the child.

Theo grinned as he saw Sherlock come into the room and he watched as Sherlock came over to him kissed him on the head and then went over to John. "Good morning John," he said as he wrapped his arms around him and John turned for his good morning kiss.

"Morning Sherlock," he said as he kissed him again, "now go and sit down, breakfast will be ready in a moment." he said as he looked to him and then smiled over to Theo.

Sherlock gave a little huffed as he unwrapped his arms from John and sat down next to where Theo was settled. "Hello my little friend." he said as he looked to the child.

Theo looked to him and smiled as he grunted a little and held out his arms. Sherlock smiled and picked him up. "Well, little man." he said as he looked to him, "I would like to know a little more about you. Can you answer some questions for me Theo?" Sherlock asked as he looked to him.

Theo nodded his head as he looked up to Sherlock.

"Okay," he said as he then asked his next question, "Do you come from far away? Were you travelling a long time before you got to this place and then found the yard you went to sleep in?"

Theo nodded a few times. Sherlock nodded his head as he then went, "Right, last question. I am going to say number and you need to nod when you think that you are that age?" he said. "2," he said as he got a shake of the head, "3," he then asked, and got another shake of Theo's head, "4?" he questioned, thinking that he was too small to be such an age. He got a number of nods from Theo. "Okay, so you are four years old them." Theo smiled and nodded his head as he then leaned against Sherlock.

"Sherlock, put Theo back in the highchair and settled him down, breakfast is ready." John said as he brought over a plate for Sherlock and then a slightly smaller one for Theo. Theo smiled as he began to eat.

Sherlock and John looked to him and smiled as they then sat down for their own food. They were quiet for a little while and then John said, "Well, four, a little older than I thought. He is small for his age, but he should be all right with that." he nodded as he looked over to Theo where he was eating the scrambled eggs and toast he had in front of him.

Sherlock smiled as he said, "Theo, would you like to go out some time today?"

Theo looked a little scared as he looked to them, wondering if they would do the same as the others had done. But he nodded his head slowly. The two smiled at him.

"We'll be going for a little walk, just to the park," John said as he smiled.

"I will be here, I need to finish what I was working on yesterday." Sherlock said as he looked to john and added, "I want to see about getting it done as soon as possible. We need to find out. I don't want there to be the chance that he could be taken from us. I really don't like the thought of him going." he finished as he looked to john and then over to Theo.

John nodded his head "yeah, I'm a little afraid of the same things as well. So you do what you need to. Theo and I will have a little fun with going out to the park. Maybe there will be some ducks that we can feed. I know a place that does some good duck food," he told him as he looked over to Theo, "Want to help me feed a few ducks?" he asked the child. Theo looked to him and then nodded his head, he liked the thought of doing so. He knew his cousin would do the same with his mummy.

"Okay, then that is what we shall do while Sherlock here is playing in his lab," he grinned to him and then added, "We won't be out for too long, as I know that it's a little cold at the moment."

"Right," Sherlock said as he finished eating and then stood up, "I want to go down now and get a start." he said as he went over to the sink and put his plate into it and kissed John before going over to Theo and doing the same.

Theo knew that Sherlock was going to be going and grabbed hold of his shirt and wouldn't let go. Whimpering a little as he tried to get across that he didn't want Sherlock to go and leave them at all.

"Theo," Sherlock said as he picked him up and held him, "it's all right, I'm not going to go far, I'll still be near but and you will be able to come and see me. But I have some work to do," he told him softly, rubbing his back and being careful about the cuts and the couple of stitches on them.

"It's all right. we are going to be going out soon," John told him as he took the child from Sherlock as soon as he was relaxed enough.

"Theo, I will see you later, before you go out with John, come and say goodbye to me and then when you both come back, come and say hello." he told him, though he was really telling John to stop by the lab and tell him.

"I will make sure that we do." John smiled as Theo gave a small whimper and then nodded his head.

"See you later Theo." he said as he kissed him on the forehead and then walked out of the room going down to 221c and to the lab where he carried on working on the clothes and where about in England Theo might be from.

John settled him back into the highchair and said, "Right, eat up the rest of the breakfast and then we can go out and have a little fun," he said softly.

Theo nodded and began to eat again. John smiled as he did the same, wondering if he should have done the second lot for the two of them as well. Theo was enjoying the food and it was nice that he didn't have to help cook it, which he had been learning how to do before they left him here. He shivered a little as he thought of them and then pushed them from his mind as he looked to John, who was watching him. He grinned and waved the toast and had another bite, his way of trying to tell John that he loved it. John smiled and the two of them finished their breakfast together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.
> 
> Sorry for not updating last week, I've been ill once again with another cold and chest infection. My fifth cold for this year and my third chest infection.

**Hope of Family**

**Chapter ten**

John finished buttoning up Theo's new coat and then grabbed his own and did it up a well. He smiled down to him and picked him up as he said, "Right," he began, "We're going to go out, and I will be letting you walk, but you keep hold of my hand all right?" he asked as he looked to Theo. Theo nodded his head as he rested it against John's shoulder.

John walked down the stairs and over to the lab and knocked on the door. It opened and Sherlock stood there. He smiled to John and kissed him as he kissed Theo on his forehead, "Go and have fun and feed a few of the ducks while you are there," he told him as he grinned a little. He looked to John and said, "Do keep safe, and warm. And be home soon. I should be getting somewhere with all this soon, I have all that I need. I just need to make sure what I am seeing is right and then I shall be calling Mycroft," he told him.

John smiled and nodded, "All right," he said softly. The two shared another kiss as Sherlock ruffled black hair causing Theo to giggle a little. They left the house and walked towards Regents Park. John grabbed some of the duck food that was occasionally sold and carried on towards the lake. They walked over the bridge as John pointed out the ducks that were already swimming in the water.

John held him by the hand as they walked slowly. Since the child was only little and was a little unsteady on his feet. John kept hold, making sure that Theo didn't fall. He left him go and let him walk a little a head of him. Theo kept turning around and smiling at him. Making sure that John was still there.

"What some food to give to the duck?" John asked him as he knelt down and waited for Theo to come back to him. Theo went over and held out his mitten-covered hand. John smiled as he put some of the food into them. Theo toddled over towards the water a little, John making sure he didn't get too close and watched as Theo giggled as some of the duck came towards him. There were a couple of geese and a swan in the group as well. Theo threw up his hand and threw the food around the place.

Some of it landed a little too close to Theo. He giggled as some of the duck got a little closer to him. He giggled loudly and a few of them startle at the noise and flew up, causing him to fall on his bum. He looked around him, trying to find John and frowned when he couldn't see him.

Theo burst into tears as he thought that he had been left alone again. He thought he had found people that could love him. He felt hand go around him and plucked him from the middle of the ducks and held him closely.

"it's all right Theo, it's all right. You're safe, they can't hurt you they only wanted all the food around you," John murmured softly as he looked to Theo. Theo sniffed and looked to him and saw that it was John that was holding him.

Theo snuggled a little and grabbed hold of him and held him tightly, not wanting him to let go and let him leave him alone again. John rocked him a little as he rubbed his back gentle. The doctor could feel the little boy shaking in fright.

"It's all right, you're safe, and I'm right here," he told him again, as he looked down to him, "Did the ducks all coming around you scared you?" he asked him.

Theo shook his head, causing John to frown and wonder what it was that had caused the young boy to cry like that. Theo calmed down and then rested against him, keeping a tight hold of John's coat.

"Right, shall we go home?" John then asked of him, getting a nod, "Want to see Sherlock?" he got another nod with that as Theo lit up at the thought of seeing Sherlock again. John smiled as he then started to make his way back home. Holding the child in his arms. He would have liked to stay out a little longer, but knew that it wouldn't be a good idea if he was upset.

John reached 221 Baker Street and then walked in, he looked to 221c and then knocked on the door. He waited a little bit and then knocked on the door again, wondering if Sherlock was too busy in one of his experiments to answer it. John opened the door and Sherlock was standing there a little frown on his face as he saw them both, "you were only gone an hour, is something wrong?" he asked concerned as he looked to the two of them.

"A little scare around the ducks. I don't know what happened properly, but he has been clinging to me since," he said as he looked to Theo who was reaching out towards Sherlock.

"Okay," Sherlock said as he took Theo into his arms. "I have finished what I need to do, and I have already called Mycroft to get things organised," he told him, as he closed the door and walked up to 221b, going into the living room.

"That's good, so we should be able to find out soon then." John nodded as he went over to the kitchen and began to make the two of them some tea and some squash for Theo. He finished the tea and took the small plastic cup of squash to Theo first, "Here you go," he smiled as he took the cup and handed it over to Theo who smiled at John first and then to Sherlock as he took it from John, "Right, I'll go and get our tea," he added as he smiled back and then walked back in with it all and put it down. "Right, tell me what you found?" he asked Sherlock as he settled down on his chair and looked over to his lover and, what he now supposed, would soon be his son if they got what they wanted.

"Well, Little Whining Surrey, is where everything can be found. Not all of it can be found in most places. But in three parks in Little Whining, it can be. I have Mycroft already going to send out posters and such that can be put up and then he is going to have the lunch time news and the evening news to run a story on a child that had been found from the area." Sherlock told him as he then added, "So hopefully we should be able to find something out soon."

John smiled as he rested his head back, "That's good. I don't like this being up in the air, it feels so wrong, not know if we will be able to keep it or not," he said sighing softly.

"I know, but after this we might be able to know one way or the other. And if we do this then social services wont be on our case all the time. Though I have no doubt that they would be checking up on us occasionally. To make sure that Theo is being treated well," Sherlock said as he thought of them being able to be a family.

"Right. I'm going to do something warm for lunch, even though we have an hour. Is there anything you need to do, because I still have a blog post that I need to finish up?" John asked as he got up and began to cut a few things to make some homemade soup. It wasn't often then he would be able to do such a thing.

"That would be fine, and I can always visit the mind palace for a while." Sherlock said as he moved Theo around so he was sitting on his lap and he was lying on the sofa.

John looked in and shook hi head, "All right," he nodded as he carried on cooking and then set it all up to warm. He went back into the living room and then sat down as he began to go through his notes at the table and go over the last case that the two of them had worked on. A murder of a fifty-year-old man and a woman of only nineteen. It had turned out to be the twenty three year old daughter of the man, who didn't like the fact that he father was now seeing someone so much younger than her. He looked to Theo and wondered if he would make a post abut him one of the days. He would like to do so as soon as he knew that Theo was going to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!
> 
> This is going to be about twenty chapters, and there is a little sequel to it as well, that is thirty chapters long.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.
> 
> Chest infection gone, only a small cough left now, but on Monday, I had a bit of a fall and have now twisted my ankle, its been one of those weeks, lols.

**Hope of Family**

**Chapter Eleven**

John put the last of the plates away after their lunch, smiling happily as Theo had eaten all of it. It was nice to see that he had a good appetite now that he was able to eat. He walked back into the living room to see that Sherlock was playing with Theo and showing him all the different colours, though getting a little too technical with the colours.

"Sherlock, Theo doesn't need to know the difference between midnight blue and indigo at the moment. Just the basics for now, and when we get him into a school then we'll think about doing the others all right," John said as he smiled to the two of them.

Sherlock looked to him and sighed "very well," he then turned back to Theo and smiled, "Guess I have to dumb things down because John doesn't understand the true meaning off all the different colours," he joked as he then began to explain the basics of colours.

There was a knock at the door as it opened and Lestrade was standing there. He looked a little unsure about being there, as he knew the kid was there now and wondered if he would be all right in them being there.

"Lestrade," Sherlock said as he looked to him, wondering what the man wanted to be there.

"I have a case that is going no where fast. Got a lot of heat from the family, since they have a bit of money," he said as he looked to them all, "Do you think you could come by the Yard and have a look at the files. I would have brought them here, but I don't think it would have been a good idea," he said as he looked to little Theo who was watching him intently.

Sherlock nodded his head, "Yes, I'll follow you there," he said as he looked to John and smiled, "Mind watching Theo on your own for a bit?" he asked him.

"of course I don't," he said with a roll of his eyes as Lestrade looked between the two of them.

"Right, thanks." Lestrade said as he looked tot hem "I'll see you for a pint soon John and then you can tell me all about Theo," he told him.

John nodded his head, "I will," he grinned.

"I'll see you there Sherlock," he said as he then turned and then left the room and the headed back to new Scotland Yard.

"Right, I have a case." Sherlock said as he jumped up from the sofa and went to get his coat. Theo watched him with wide eyes as he began to grunt and whimper a little as he tried to reach for Sherlock.

"Sherlock, I don't think it will be a good idea to go," he said as he looked to Theo and could see that he didn't want Sherlock to go anywhere.

"Okay," Sherlock said as he looked a little torn, "Theo, it will be all right if you stay here with John, because it would be nice for me to go and help some one as well. They need my help and I need to go," he said as he went over to Theo who latched onto him and held him tightly.

"Theo," John said as he went over and knelt down next to them, "it's all right you know," he said to him and smiled a little.

"I need to go and help, I need to go Theo," he told him softly as the child wanted to hold onto him even more, making sure that he wouldn't leave.

John looked between them and sighed, "I think we should all go, and then Theo will know where you are when you go away and then you will be able to do so because he will know and then know that you will come back as well," he told him as he looked to Sherlock.

Sherlock looked to Theo and said, "Would you like that? Would you like to see where I go when I go and help people?" he asked Theo softly as he smiled to him.

Theo nodded and stood up on the sofa, asking to be picked up. Sherlock did so and then held him as he went and got their coats on. John did the same and the three of them left the room and headed towards New Scotland Yard. It didn't take them long to make their way up to the floor where Lestrades office was located.

"Who this?" came a voice from the side of them as a dark skinned woman walked over to them.

"Hello Donovan," Sherlock said as he gave her a nod, he didn't say anything more since they had a semi all right working relationship as neither of them picked on the other and they kept any arguments to the minimum.

"So, who is this little guy?" she asked again as she sent the little boy a small smile.

"This is Theo, we are trying to adopt him," Sherlock said as he then walked past and over to the Lestrade office.

John shook his head as he saw her wide eyes look, "Yeah, we're going to try. We would like it. Theo seems to have really connected with Sherlock," he said as he looked to her.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he smiled, "it would be nice I have to admit and Sherlock already loves him," he added as he then went to follow Sherlock.

"Good luck to you both then," she nodded as she then went off towards her desk to carry on with her own investigations.

John walked into the office and saw Sherlock holding Theo as he began to sit down. He smiled and nodded to Lestrade as he sat down as well.

"So, what is the case, and hand over the file?" Sherlock asked as he looked to Theo and then over to John, "Theo, I need you to sit with John for a while all right," he said as Theo looked a little reluctant and then held his hands out for John to take him.

"Well, you are getting carried everywhere aren't you," John said as he put him down on the floor to let him wander around a little. Thinking that it might be a good idea to get a few toys down from the bedroom, where they had been left and leave a few in the living room so that Theo can play with them.

Lestrade picked up the file and then handed it over to Sherlock so he could look at it. He went through the pictures as Lestrade went over to where John was, playing a game of peek a boo with Theo. Who was laughing and giggling at him.

"Seem to be enjoying yourself," Lestrade said as he came to a stop beside them. The little boy looked to him and then went over to John, and took holding of his hand.

"It's all right this is our really good friend Greg, though Sherlock always forgets his name," John said as he looked to Lestrade who was rolling his eyes at that.

"That he does, now I wonder if you will remember my name," he said as he knelt down to become a little lower so the child wasn't looking up at him.

Theo nodded his head. Telling them that he would remember.

"Well, lets test that. You nod when you think you know my name?" Lestrade said, "Gary," he said as Theo giggled and shook his head, "George," another giggle and shake of the head as he liked the game there were playing, "Greg," he then got a nod and a laugh. "Wow, better than Sherlock then," he grinned to the child.

"Greg is a very good friend and he has helped us out a lot of the time as well. He works with Sherlock a lot to, so he comes around the flat on occasions to ask us to help him. And sometimes we will have to go without you. I know that is a scary thought, but don't worry, it wont be for a while. And when it does happen. Mrs Hudson will be with you. She already said she would be. And I know that Mycroft can be there as well if need be," John told him, hoping to ease him into being with others when the two of them had work or a case was on that the two of them were called to.

Theo didn't like the thought of that but he nodded slowly. Sherlock looked over to them all and smiled. He then carried on looking to through the files as he tried to figure out who it was. Theo then went back to playing with John as Lestrade watched the two of them, occasionally smiling and joining in a little. Causing Theo to laugh and giggle happily. Sherlock was there and so was John. It was nice to see from Sherlock's point of view that John and Theo were getting closer as he was with Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.
> 
> Well, I have finally got back into the swing of things, don't know how long that will last. I've started plotting for Camp NaNo already, and I have Eight plots that I could write. One James Bond, One James Bond/Sherlock, Four Sherlock, and Two Star Trek 2009 fics. Way too many I know, but I love them all.

**Hope of Family**

**Chapter Twelve**

Lestrade looked over to Sherlock when he heard him call to him. He walked over, saying bye to Theo and smiling a little at the toddler and then stood by Sherlock. He looked down to him and asked him, "Well, what have you go?" he asked him.

"Well, it looks like it was the brother, the younger brother, not the older. The older was out of town. He is after the inheritance he already made a claim against the older one, so that he would be able to get the inheritance from their parents. Who have only just died, in mysterious circumstance, I might add. I believe he is the cause for both. He has heavy gambling debts and such as well.

"Right, anything else?" he asked as he wanted to get a reason for the belief. It would be better for them to do it that way since then they would have motive and the evidence to back it all up.

"There is a faint trace of red powder on the victims clothing. It was also found in the brothers house, as it is used as part of his work," Sherlock said as he gave a few more things that they could use against the brother and to find a few more things as well.

Lestrade nodded his head and he then said, "Thanks Sherlock, you helped me out on this one." he grinned as he then helped him put away all the files so that the little child wouldn't be able to see them. He didn't think it would be a good idea to.

"Welcome." he said as he got up and then went over to them and knelt down, "I'm done Theo." he said as the little boy smiled and ran over to him, a little unsteady, but quickly gaining his balance. "There we go." he smiled as he picked him up and put him on his hip.

"I think you three should go home. You've got some time free to be with each other, so take it." Lestrade said absently as he went over the stuff that Sherlock had told him and then send it down to the forensics, hoping they would be able to find everything so they could get a warrant issued.

"We shall be." John smiled as he went over to them and the three of them left the office and went back home.

"It will be good to be home. We need to make sure that Theo knows that we will always come home." Sherlock said as he led the way out of the Yard and down to the street. He called out for a taxi and then got into the one that pulled up. They were soon back to Baker Street enjoying a quite time with each other.

John looked around and shook his head, "I'm going to bring a few toys down for Theo to play with." he said as he then went up to the bedroom and looked for some of the toys that they could all play together. He saw a few that they could use and picked them up and took them downstairs. He put them on his chair and moved the coffee table out of the way, as there would be enough room for the child to play with them and for them to join him on the floor.

Sherlock slide from the sofa and onto the floor as he found the blocks, there were large ones so that he would be able to grip them properly. He smiled as he brought Theo down as well and the three of them settled in to play.

"We should think about telling people about him soon. I don't want it to become of too much of a surprise," he said as he looked to him, as Sherlock was playing with the blocks and building something tall with Theo.

Sherlock looked to him for a second and nodded his head, "Yes, that would be a good idea. I think I should let my parents know, but I believe they will mostly likely come down and see him. I don't want to over whelm him just yet." he said as he thought of what they could do to make sure that people know but not to crowd the child as he worried about it. He knew that Theo was a little scared of new people, and there would be a lot more people when it came to their families.

"I agree, I know my dad would love to see him. He always moaned since we got together that he would never be a grandfather," he smiled as he thought of his dad, his mother had passed away ten years ago, he liver had failed. It was from her that Harry got her drinking habit from, "Harry, well she would like to see him as well. though I am a little wary about doing so since it could really be a bad, she can be a really mean drunk. I don't want her to meet him if that is the case." he said as he thought about Harry, he hadn't seen her in around nine months and she had been talking about seeing someone as well as trying to get clean.

"Okay, we'll do things slowly. Making sure that we can control it and be able to keep him calm," he said as he looked to him and then looked back to Theo who was trying to reach up and put another block onto the tower that they were building.

"Okay" he nodded as he gathered that it would be a good idea.

They carried on playing with Theo again, laughing as he knocked the tower down and then started building it again with each other. Theo looked to the two of them as the door to the room opened. He smiled and waved as Mrs Hudson came through.

"Hello boys." she called out as she came in with tea and cupcakes for them all. "I made a few cakes, hope it will be all right for him to have one," she said as she set it down on the desk and then went and poured them all some tea.

"That's all right, a small cupcake shouldn't destroy his appetite. Ut might be if it was Sherlock, and he is eating a meal tonight," John said a he glanced over to Sherlock for a moment and then back to Mrs Hudson as she finished pouring the tea. She handed out the tea and then sat down as Sherlock grabbed the cup of juice and put it near to Theo so that he could take a bit if he wanted some.

"Thank you Mrs Hudson," Sherlock said as he then settled down with one of the cakes and then broke a bit of for Theo to eat.

Theo took it and ate a little bit and then grinned at the taste he looked over to Mrs Hudson and went over to her. He gave her a cuddle as though to say thank you and then went back to playing with his blocks.

She smiled at Theo and then looked to her adult boys and asked, "Have we got any closer as to finding out where he comes from?" she asked them.

They nodded as they told her what Mycroft would be doing soon. She listened to them and nodded and smiled hoping that they would be able to find out where he was from so that they would be able to find them and then get Theo for themselves. She could see that the two cared and loved Theo as though he was their own child already.

"So we should be a little closer and hopefully by tomorrow we will have something," John nodded as she got what the two of them where telling her.

"Yes," Sherlock nodded as Theo rushed towards him and pushed him over and sat on his chest, "Now what was that for," the little boy shrugged as he grinned, "oh, you want a little fun?" he said as he began to tickle the child, casing him to laugh loudly.

John and Mrs Hudson were laughing at the two of them, "Well that looks like fun." John said as he went over and said, "Theo, shall we try and tickle Sherlock?" the laughing and squirming child nodded his head as John began to tickle Sherlock.

Sherlock jumped and laughed, he was ticklish and that was something that he had tried to hide all times. Theo joined in as they carried on tickling Sherlock. Mrs Hudson sitting to one side watching them. She pulled out the camera she had on her and took a picture of them. She had taken to carrying one around with her as she had been holding out for a picture of them since the little boy had arrived. She took another one as she couldn't believe how happy everything was in the flat.

John stopped as he laid on the carpet, looking to the little boy that was sitting on Sherlock chest, looking down at them with bright green eyes and very messy black hair. he looked happy, even though he was still too thin and not fully healed. It was nice to see, and he knew that things would get better, but things were also still up in the air as they waited to try and find out who his family was, and make sure that they could keep him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.
> 
> Sorry for the wait, but here is another chapter, and back to normal Wednesday Posting, at least till mid October!

**Hope of Family**

**Chapter thirteen**

John and Sherlock were eating the last of the lasagna he had made for them all. Though Theo was making a bit of a mess with his, though it was mainly around his mouth. The four year old was quiet good at eating without making too much of a mess. He smiled to him and then over to Sherlock, who was going through his slowly, though it was mainly because he didn't have a lot on the plate to begin with. John believed that he had less than what Theo had to eat.

Sherlock phone started to beep and he grabbed it from his pocket. He looked to it and answered it, "Hello Mycroft," he said as the man on the other end began to tell him what he had found out, "All right," he nodded slowly, John as watching him closely, wondering what was being said, "Right, then we shall go there tomorrow?" he asked as he listened to his brother for a little longer and then said "all right, bye Mycroft," he said as he rolled his eyes a little.

John looked to him as he asked, "Well, what was that all about?" he waited for an answer as he glanced to Theo for a second and then back to Sherlock.

"Mycroft just informed me that a number of calls have come in. They have found his family. We will be going to see them tomorrow." he told him, not giving him any more information. "I'll tell you more when little ears are asleep." he said as he didn't want to say any more incase Theo knew what they are talking about and not wishing to scare him at all.

John nodded his head in understanding and then said, "Sounds good to me. Why don't we play a little bit more before bed and then have a quiet time for a bit. It would be good to get settled into a routine." he finished smiling softly as he thought about it.

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, I've read a number of books about childcare and that sounds like the best way to go. A routine. We should write one up so we will always know what we should be doing."

John shook his head, "not that much of a routine, sometime we can be spontaneous. I'm on about mealtime and bedtimes. they should be the same every day. And a time, about half hour before bed, we read a story to him so that he will be relaxed and quiet." he said as he explained a little more of what he was on about.

"Ah," Sherlock nodded understanding what John was about, "We should do that and keep to it. Unless we're on a case, and he is with us, we should do what we can to make sure to keep to it, but at home we would have a better time of it," he said.

"Agreed," he nodded, "we need to make sure that anyone that looks after him will know the times so they can know what it as well and keep to it."

Sherlock nodded as he finished his dinner and watched as Theo finished his food as well. "all done?" he asked the toddler.

Theo nodded his head as he grinned up to him. Sherlock grinned back as he felt something hit him on the chest, leaving a little wet patch. He looked over to John as he wondered why he would throw it at him.

"Clean him up before he gets up. We don't want him messing everything up," John smiled to him, chuckling lightly.

Sherlock nodded and did so, cleaning the sauce from around Theo's mouth and then picked him up out of the chair and putting him on the floor. John gathered the dishes as Sherlock followed Theo into the living room as they began to play once again. John smiled as he listened to the soft voice of Sherlock and then the giggles and laughter coming from both of them.

They went though the rest of the day. Bathing Theo, before his quiet time. They settled down on the sofa and then read two short stories to Theo as he listened intently and looked at the pictures in the book. Sherlock showed him what each of the words meant. Trying to teach him a little of how to read. It was soon bedtime and they once again tucked Theo into bed, both saying their goodnights to him.

John sat down on the sofa and leaned back against it a little as Sherlock flopped down beside him. Sherlock looked over to him and smiled, "Well." he said as he sighed, "I am quite happy with Theo here, he fits in well I think."

"It's only been a couple of days Sherlock. Give it more time to see if he will really settle in with us. Don't forget that we do work as well. For the last couple of days we've been home. But I return to work in two days, and then you'll have a case and Theo will be lost because neither of us are going to be with him," he told him as he worried about it.

"Yes, I do worry about that." he said as he then thought of the phone call from Mycroft, "Oh, and by the way, I know that you would like to know what Mycroft called about," he said as he knew that he had John's attention.

"Yes, what did he say other that he has found the family and that we'll be seeing them," John said as he waited for Sherlock to tell him something.

"Well," he began, "The family that took him in are his aunt and uncle, maternal. His mother and Aunt are sisters. His parents were killed when he was a child and they took him in, but it seems they didn't want him at all," he said as he looked to him, "He actually does have a name as well, it's Harry."

"Oh," John said as he thought about it, "Suits him I suppose, but what about Theo, he knows that now?" he asked as he wondered about it a little, since he could see that the child liked the name.

"We can always ask Theo what he would like. But from what Mycroft has been able to lean from those talking with the child Dursely, that he doesn't know his cousins name. They never called him anything but boy or freak," Sherlock said as he felt a slight hint of distaste already in him as he thought of adults calling a child a freak.

"So, what's going to happen to them now?" John then asked as he wondered a little about it all, hoping that they would be able to see them and that they would be there and not scared off by the flyers and new cast about Theo.

Sherlock moved around a little and settled against him, "Mycroft is having men keep an eye on them. Tomorrow is Saturday and the uncle doesn't work. We will be seeing them in the morning and Mycroft's men will be making sure that they don't run for it. If they do they will take them into custody and keep the detained until we get to see them. Mycroft has already dropped off the paper work that needs to be filled in by them," he told him all he knew and then closed his eyes and he felt an arm go around him.

"Hmm," he nodded "that's good and then I hope that they'll be arrested," he added, as he hoped that they would be.

"Yes. It's all set the local police know of what is going on and they have also seen the evidence as well. So they will be arresting them as soon as we leave. I don't want them having a chance to be able to get away. The child they have will be taken in with social services and then his aunt will be asked to take him in. She should take him as she is the only family left other than Theo," he answered him, as he looked up and smiled, "Theo will be free of them and he will have a home here. I rather like the idea of us being a family."

John smiled down at him and kissed him softly, "Yeah, I know. I feel the same way. never thought it would happen. But quite happy about that," he carried on smiling.

Sherlock nodded and settled back down against him as John reached for the TV remote and turned it on. Sherlock rolled his eyes at the game show that had come on and let John watch it, although it was really only there for a little background noise. It was low as well so it wouldn't disturb Theo as he slept upstairs. John turned the channel over and settled down to watch a rerun of Dr Who, it was one of his favorite shows and he knew that Sherlock liked it as well, though the other wouldn't admit it, even under torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!  
> I am going to try and edit some of this ahead of time, so I might be able to post during October and November and beginning of December, while I do NaNoWriMo once more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.

** Hope of Family **

** Chapter fourteen **

They were sat in the back of one of Mycroft's cars. Sherlock and John had tried to get Theo to remain with Mrs Hudson, but it hadn't worked. The little child is wondered where they were going as he could just see out of the window. Sherlock looked to him and then over to John as he took hold of his hand and wondered these vile people were going to be like. He knew that they were going to be monsters, no mater what since they had harmed a small child. One that was younger than their own child.

The car pulled up outside the Dursley residence and Theo looked out of the window. He gave a whimper as he realised where he was. He shook his head and he huddle back into his car seat, not wanting to go back to them. He didn't want to go back to those that had hurt him, he wanted to stay with Sherlock and John.

"It's all right Theo," Sherlock said as he unbuckled him and took hold of him, "It's all right. We are only here to make sure that you will never be able to be brought back here," he told the child as he rocked him gently and held him, rubbing his back carefully.

Theo whimpered still as Sherlock continued to sooth him, until he was calm enough to be able to hear their words. John then started talking, "Theo, it's all right. I promise that you will be here for a little bit, but when we leave, you will be coming with us as well. They wont be able to hurt you again. We wont let you be hurt. We promise you. Now calm down and we shall see them so that they can sign something that tells everyone that you are now ours," he told him, explained a little of what was going on.

Theo nodded his head slowly as he calmed down, though he still looked scared as they got out of the car and looked towards the seemingly normal house. They glanced to each other and then walked towards the house. Someone came over tot hem and nodded as he gave a small report. "They did try to leave but we got them to stay where they are for a while. We have told them nothing of why," he said as he then led the way into the house.

"Thank you for doing so," Sherlock nodded as he held Theo in his arms almost to tightly as he didn't want the child to go anywhere. Sherlock was scared that Theo would be taken from them before they could get the Dursley's to sign, as they had thrown out the ones that had been sent to them yesterday.

John, Sherlock and the agent that was following them walked into the house, where another of Mycroft's men was standing in the room, watching over the adult Dursley's. The child Dursley was up in his room with another agent watching over him while he played.

Vernon looked to John who walked in first, "Why are you here? Why have we been told we cant leave?" he demanded an answer from him.

It was then that he saw the child in Sherlock's arms. "You?! Bloody freak!" he yelled as he went towards Sherlock, hands out stretched as they went to try and strangle Theo. The agent next to them, stopped him and pushed him back down on the sofa. Looking at him as though he was something that he had found on the bottom of his shoe.

"I suggest that you sit down and stay sitting down for now," Sherlock said as he calmed Theo back down after the brute of a man headed towards him.

John and Sherlock sat down on the other sofa and looked to the thin woman sitting before them, her nose in the air, the fat man that was looking rather red in the face. "I want you to sign something for us and then we shall be leaving," John said as he looked to them and pulled out the adoption paper that he had brought with them. "Do them now," he commanded.

"Why should I sign anything, you people have come into my home and then brought the freak back after we left him in London. We didn't want him in the first place and when we finally get rid of him, you bloody bring him back," Vernon said as he sneered at the child hiding in Sherlock's arms.

"Mr Dursley, if you sign, we shall leave. Read the papers and see what they are before you dismiss them. Rather idiotic of you," Sherlock said as he looked down his nose at the man. "and I suggest going on a diet soon. You look like you might have a heart attack soon," he told him as well.

Vernon just glared at him doing nothing, "I will do nothing you ask, now get out of my home." he said as he pointed to the door.

"We wont go anywhere. We'll remain here until you have read through them and signed them," Sherlock told him as he then settled back down onto the sofa and pulled Theo on his lap properly.

"Vernon just read it and let's be rid of these people," Petunia said to her husband.

"Fine," he said as he picked up the papers and began to read them. It took him a little while and then he showed it to his wife. She read it as well and nodded his head. "Fine I'll sign and make sure you never bring that freak back. I never want to see him again in my life," he told them as he took up a pen and signed everything he needed to and then handed it to Petunia, who did the same.

"Thank you," Sherlock said with an air of distaste, he didn't want to thank these people for anything. John and Sherlock stood up as he handed Theo over to John, "Take him outside and wait for me in the car. I shall join you in a moment."

John looked to Theo who was reaching for Sherlock again, wanting the comfort of the man he felt had rescued him. Theo knew that John was there just as much as Sherlock, but he felt closer to Sherlock. John looked down to him and began talking with him quietly as he left the house. One of Mycroft's men went with John, and that left Sherlock alone with the other.

"What? You got what you wanted, now leave," Vernon said his patience wearing thin.

Sherlock snorted, "Yes we did, we now have a very special little boy," he said as he then added, "and you, well the police will be in here in a second to take you into custody along with social services," he said as he looked to the man and nodded his head that they were to leave now.

"What?" Vernon said as he jumped up once more. Petunia doing the same thing.

"What? You thought we would let monsters like you go after you have abused a four-year-old child? You whipped him, hit him, and staved him. You're not human at all, you're both monsters. And people think I am a monster for the way I work. But I am nothing compared to the two of you. Doing such to a child and then leaving him in the middle of London, during the cold weather. He could have died," he said shaking his head, "but then, you hoped that he would that would mean you had nothing more to do with him as soon as you left him. Murder, cold-blooded murder. Thankfully he is still alive and will now have a family that will love him. My brother is already making sure that you both will be properly punished for what you have done. I will accept no less from him. but then, he is the British government." he said with a snort as he turned to leave the house.

"No you cant do that, you have the child, you don't need to do any more. What about my son? What about him he needs his mother," Petunia said as he looked to him.

Sherlock turned a little to look at her, "As far as I am concerned you don't deserve children. You son will be sent to his aunt and he will remain with her, unless she doesn't want him, then he will be put into foster care. You may love your son, but you shouldn't be around children. You turned against one you could turn against another as far as I am are concerned," he told her as he then left the house and joined up with Theo and John who were standing by the car.

"See, there he is." John said as he pointed to Sherlock who was smiling as he walked over to him.

"Lets go home." Sherlock said as he settled Theo into the chair and got into the car. They drove away as the police arrived and went into the house. A feeling of satisfaction coming over them as they went home, as a family. No one will be able to take Theo away from them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.
> 
> Well new fics are now up. Sorry for not posting last week, I had a cold and migraine attack going on at the same time. I was only just able to post the Harsh Reality One Shot.

**Hope of Family**

**Chapter fifteen**

John was settled on his chair as Sherlock lay on the sofa with a half asleep Theo lying on his chest. After the scare of seeing his family and thinking that he was being taken back, he had become clingy and tired. He smiled as he now knew that Theo would be with them forever and that the child will not be taken from them. It was something that he had hoped would happen. And with the papers they had no one could take him, since he was now legally theirs.

"Well Theo," Sherlock said as he got the sleepy childs attention and then added as the green eyes opened a little more and looked to him, "Now you will be staying here forever, you wont be going anywhere," he said as he looked to him a smile on his face.

John nodded his head as he went over to them and knelt down, "Yep, you're with us now forever, and you wont be going anywhere. You will never be able to go back to them. They are going to be going to jail for hurting you and they will go there for a long time," he told him as he ruffled messy black hair a little.

Theo understood what was being said to them all and then he held onto Sherlock and the stretched an arm out for John to take. John took it as Theo pulled at him a little. Sherlock chuckled as he moved around on the sofa and made some room for John to climb on and lie with them. John got on the sofa, and only just about managed to lie on it. He smiled as the two of them cuddle up to Theo and held him, as he held them. Never wanting to let go.

"Well, I'm happy." John smiled as he and Sherlock shared a tender kiss as Theo finally fell asleep.

Sherlock nodded his head, "yeah, as am I," he smiled.

"Right, there are thing that we need to do. We need to find a school for him. Make sure everything is up to date on his shots and things. So hopefully we will be getting his records soon as I want to make sure that everything is there. It wouldn't do to miss anything," he said as he started going through all the things that they would need to do so that they can do it and make sure that Theo would be well taken care of.

"We should also talk to him about his name. I would like to know if he wants to still be called Theo," Sherlock said as he to was beginning to think of things that they needed to do as well.

"Oh and we need to make sure those that take care of him while we are working know things as well. I think we should take him to the surgery and have Sarah look at him. I trust her as well, so she would be all right in being his doctor," he said as he though of the woman he had dated not long after moving in with Sherlock. They had proved that they would be better friends than lovers. So had stuck to that. It was nice that she was now married, he and Sherlock had gone to their wedding a couple of months ago.

"Yes, that shall be fine," he nodded. He had only started getting along with the woman after John dumped her and they had become friends instead.

"Right, one thing out the way. Oh, and we should make an appointment as well. Theo will need the stitches out soon as well. Need to redo the bandages later on as well," John said as he had done the same thing each day.

"Boys," Mrs Hudson said as she waked into the room, "there are some people here to see you." she said as she let in Joan and Peter.

John rolled onto the floor, so as not to disturb Theo, who was still asleep, "sorry about that," he smiled to them, "Theo's having a little nap, he saw his family today," he said as he then moved over and grabbed the paper work that had been signed that morning.

"Are things all right?" Peter asked them both.

"Yes, things are good. We just got this to give to you," he said as he went over to them and handed it over.

Joan took it and then read through it. She nodded her head a little and then said, "Yes, its all in order, so Harry is now yours," she said, "we will still be coming by to make sure that he is all right. I hope that is all right," she finished.

Sherlock looked over to them and nodded his head, "yes, that will be fine. We will be asking Theo is he wants to be called Theo or Harry. It will be up to him," he added as he looked to them.

"All right. We have a few things as well, and you shall be getting them tomorrow," Joan added as she gave the information back to him. "As soon as the paper work reaches you, make a copy of this and add it to it all." she told him. She was unimpressed with how quickly things had been signed and sealed as it were. Though there was nothing she could do against the papers that they had been shown.

John nodded his head, "all right we'll do that then."

The two then got up and left them alone. It didn't take long for someone else to come into the living room. This time John was sitting on his chair while Theo was beginning to wake up on Sherlock chest. Mycroft walked into the room as Anthea followed him inside. Theo and Sherlock sat up on the sofa as John went and settled with them. Mycroft took a seat and Athena stood behind him, and looked to the little child that was watching her. She made a little face at him. He giggled and made one back. She smiled as the others looked on in amusement.

"Right," John said as he looked tot he "What's going on?" he asked as he wanting to know.

"Just wanting to see my nephew." Mycroft said as he looked to the child, "Hello Theo, welcome to the family," he said as he then added, "Your nanny and grandpa will be so happy to see you as soon as Sherlock tells them," he chuckled a little as he looked to his younger brother.

"Ah, yes, I will be doing so, but I will not want him crowded, we will be doing it slowly," Sherlock said as he didn't want him to be overwhelmed.

"All right." he nodded his head.

"Oh, and Theo," John said as he looked to Mycroft, "Mycroft will be looking after you when Sherlock and I have to work. That is only is Mrs Hudson can't. But his lady friend, Anthea will come and pick you up. Don't worry she is really nice," John said as he got a nod from the both of them.

Mycroft had to admit he was looking forward to spending a little time with his nephew. He would like to get to know the child, even though he didn't talk. It might take a little time. But he knew that Theo would in the end. Theo nodded as he looked to Mycroft and Anthea, smiling at the two of them, showing that he approved of them both.

"It shall be a pleasure to look after you Theo. I look forward to getting to know you better," Mycroft said as he looked to him and smiled.

Theo giggled at the way he talked and then looked to Anthea and reached up his hands for her to pick him up. She looked to the two men, who nodded to her. She walked over and picked him up, "Hello there Mr Theo," she said as she held him. He giggled at her and leaned against her. She felt safe and nice to the young child.

She smiled, she wasn't the one for kids, and it would be all right if she didn't have any of her own. But a little part of her did have a soft spot. The little one in her arms was nice and sweet.

Sherlock looked to them and smiled, "looks like Theo has a little bit of a crush on you," he told her.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him and smiled as she looked back to Theo, "That wouldn't be a bad thing," she said as she tickled him.

Theo giggled as Mycroft stood up and went over to them. "May I hold you to say good bye as Anthea and I need to get back to work," he said as he held his hand out a little.

Theo looked to him and nodded as he was handed over to the man. Mycroft held him and placed a kiss on his forehead again, "See you soon little nephew. And make sure your Papa Sherlock stays out of trouble. Daddy John will need all of your help for that," he smiled as they then said good-bye to John and Sherlock and let Theo go back to Sherlock as they then left the family alone for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter for you all to enjoy. To those that ask about Dumbledore and the magical world finding out, it doesn't happen in this story or the next. I might, if I get some inspiration to bring in the magical element in a third story for the series.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! I do hope you carry on enjoy this fic!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.

**Hope of Family**

**Chapter sixteen**

John picked up Theo from where he was running to hide from John after jumping on him while he was reading. "So my little monster," he joked as he swung him up high, causing the child to giggle as he was settled onto John's shoulder.

"John, put him down we are going to play with the blocks again," Sherlock said from where he was sat on the floor.

John rolled his eyes but put Theo back down on the floor and let him go back to Sherlock, who he had been playing with until he had jumped on John and ran off. He looked to the two of them and joined them on the floor. "Right, so what are you two planning on building this time?" he asked them as he looked from the child to the adult.

"Nothing much, just another tower, we are going to see how high we can build it before it tries to fall down." Sherlock said as he began the base so that it would be stable enough while they built it.

"Okay," John said, as he knew that in the end Theo would just push it down. He looked to Theo and smiled. He had been there just over three weeks now, and the two of them loved every minute of having him with them. They had asked him what name he preferred being called by and he indicated Theo. So they kept to the name. Planning on finding out a little more about Harry potter so that they would have something to tell him when he got older.

Mycroft had looked after him once, since they had gone back to helping on cases. Theo had fun from what the two of them had been able to determine. And they believed that Mycroft had fun as well. Since he still had a smile on his face when he was dropping the child off and wishing to see him again soon.

There came a pounding of feet up the stairs and the door almost burst open as Lestrade came in, a little out of breath and a little pale, "Hey" he said as he caught his breath and stood straight. He smiled as he saw Theo and gave him a little wave. Theo waved back and knew that Sherlock and John were going to be leaving him again soon, but he didn't mind, they had other people to help, like they had helped him.

"We have a serial. Four men so far." he said, not going into any details at all, since there was a young child with them, and he didn't want to give him any nightmares to add to the few that he had about his old family, who were now awaiting trail. Which should happen in the next month or so.

"Right, crime scene?" he asked as he looked to the man as Theo went and sat in his lap. Wanting to spend a little more time with him before Sherlock would have to go.

"Yes, we have a new one, just come as soon as you can." he said as he gave the man the address and smiled to Theo, "hope you don't mind me taking your daddy and papa with me so that they can help me find a bad man," he asked him softer as he knelt down and ruffled messy black hair.

Theo smiled to him and nodded in understanding.

"You're a good lad," he smiled as he then stood up and left 221b.

"Right, Mrs Hudson is busy for the day, with Mrs Tuner for most of it. That leaves us with Mycroft. He shouldn't mind at all," John said as he remember what the man had said, that he didn't mind being called at all and he loved to spend a little time with his nephew. Sherlock's parents had been thinking of moving back to London to spend more time with their grandson and to watch over him while they were all busy.

Sherlock nodded as he gathered a few things for Theo to take with him as John called Mycroft to tell him to come and pick up Theo. He got off the phone as he said, "Anthea is on her way to come and get him. She was already out so it shouldn't take long at all."

"Okay," he nodded as he and John got ready to go as well. Since they knew that this case might take a little longer than normal. Serial killers were always fun.

Anthea was soon walking into the room and smiling at Theo as she went and took his bag and picked him up, "well Mr Theo, shall we go and see your uncle Mycroft. He has a little meeting today that you might enjoy." she said as she gave a nod to the two men as they said a good bye to Theo and then left her as she walked a little slowly and got into the car, putting him in the car seat that was kept in the car in case they needed to pick Theo up at all.

It didn't take them long to arrive at Mycroft's office. Mycroft stood up from his desk and went over to his nephew and picked him out of Anthea's arms, "well Theo." he said a large smile on his face as he then added, "We have a little meeting, and I hope you don't mind coming with me." he told him, "we are meeting Queen Elizabeth for a little while. I have something to talk to her about and then we shall be back here. And instead of work, I plan to take you to the park, how does that sound?" he asked his nephew as he nodded, "Good let us go then," he smiled as he headed out the office and took the car to the palace, where he would be meeting her Majesty.

The meeting went well with Theo trying to play with the queen's earrings as he sat on her lap. They left in high spirits as the meeting had gone well for Mycroft and maybe anther war would be able to be adverted. He didn't like them, even though his brother thought he did.

"Well, that went well didn't it Theo," he said as they were in the car once again but this time they were heading to the park. He knew that Theo was bored, he could see it easily.

Theo nodded as he looked to the window and watched as the scenery went past. The car pulled up and they go out. Theo was on the ground as he walked, holding Mycroft's hand, he always made sure to do such a thing as he didn't want to lost sight of anyone again as he had done the first time that he had gone to a park with Daddy.

"Want to play on the swings?" he said as he pointed to the swing set, that had one free, another child in the one next to it. Theo nodded, as he smiled, he loved the swing whenever they went to the park. Mycroft picked him up and put him in, pushing him as he swung back and forth. Giggling as he went a little higher and trying to tell Mycroft that he wanted to go higher.

They were there for a little while as Mycroft phone began to ring. He pulled it out as with one hand he kept pushing Theo and answered it, "hello," he said.

"Hey Mycroft, hope Theo has been all right?" John's voice came over the line, a little worry and wonder in his voice as he spoke.

"Yes he has done well today, we met the Queen" he said as he knew that John still felt a little uncomfortable about knowing the queen a little more than most would. "We are now at the park having a little fun." he added as he gave him a little push.

"Oh, that's good, is he having fun?" he asked as he wanted to see Theo again, he missed seeing him when he was out on a case.

"Yes we are, and I think he wants to go higher on the swing, but I wont let him." he chuckled as he saw Theo indicate as such, he was learning a little sign language now so that he could communicate with them. Since it didn't look like he would be saying anything any time soon.

"Can you bring him home at all, and stay for dinner. We would like it if you did. Sherlock and I are at a dead end at the moment," John said as he gave a little sigh, "We going to go again tomorrow, so we are hoping that you would like to take him again tomorrow?" he asked as he sounded a little unsure.

"I will bring him home and I would love to have him again tomorrow, no meetings tomorrow, just office work and I can always do that from home," he told him as he stopped the swing and got Theo out holding him in his arms.

"All right then, see you soon." John said as h then hung up.

Mycroft looked to Theo and said, "Well time to see daddy and papa again." he smiled as Theo smiled back and they headed to Baker Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.
> 
> Well, wedding over and now NaNoWriMo is about to start, be warned, I might not update each week during October and November. I am going to try and do so.

**Hope of Family**

**Chapter Seventeen**

John and Sherlock were quickly dressed and ready to go to the morgue. It would be the first time that they would be going there since they had adopted Theo. They still hadn't told Molly or Mike about Theo. They hadn't got around to it and they knew they would need to do it soon. They thought that they could do so as soon as they saw them. Since they would be around Bart's as well. And both of them knew that Molly would be in the morgue and Mike in the lab, since it was a Tuesday.

"Bye Theo, you be good for uncle Mycroft," John said as he kissed Theo goodbye as he was held in his uncle's arms.

"Now Theo ,you need to play up and have fun." Sherlock said with a grin as he kissed Theo as well.

"Sherlock." John said as he scolded him, "Mycroft most likely has some work and if you encourage him he will start misbehaving." he said as he then looked to Theo, "you ignore papa, he is being mean to poor uncle Myc," he said as he then looked up to Mycroft and said, "sorry about the pain in the butt over there," he said as he pointed to Sherlock.

Sherlock just huffed as he stood there and crossed his arms. "we need to go, I have already called Molly and told her we wish to look at the bodies of the four men." he said as he was getting a little impatience with john.

"Coming," he sighed as he and Sherlock then left Mycroft and Theo. Who would be heading towards Mycroft's home soon so the other man could get a little work done while he had the chance.

Sherlock and John made their way to Barts and went down to the morgue. John smiled and waved as he saw Molly. He went over to her as Sherlock followed and then went past them and into the morgue. The bodies were all ready out and ready for Sherlock to look over them. The two stepped inside as well as they watched Sherlock set to work.

"How are things John?" Molly asked as she looked to him and smiled, her normally warm smile was there and John smiled back. You couldn't help it with the soft spoken woman.

"Things are going great at the moment," he said with a smile as he then thought of Theo, "Though we do have something to tell you. but I think I will, since Sherlock will just want to think of the case at the moment." he said as he took hold of his phone.

"oh," she said puzzled a little as she then asked, "and what news have you got for me then?" just like most people at Barts they loved a bit of gossip.

"Well, Sherlock and I have adopted a four year old. We found him in the back yard and he had gotten in there trying to find a warm place to sleep over three weeks ago. We were able to track down his family and get them to sign over custody to us. So he is now out son. e is wonderful molly and I can't wait for you to meet him." he aid as he pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of Sherlock and Theo playing, tickling each other. It had been taken a week ago and the smiles on their faces was something that John loved to see.

"Oh, he is adorable." she almost squealed as she saw the little boy and then saw the smiles on their faces, "They look so happy with each other as well," she said softly as she looked to John and said, "I can't wait to meet him, but shame on you for hiding him away for so long. I would love to get to know my new nephew." she smiled.

John smiled to her, "good to hear since we want you to be godmother." he told her what he and Sherlock had been talking about for the last two weeks. They had decided on Molly and Greg for godparents. They had already told Greg, who was really happy at the thought and was already planning to show the little boy how to play football.

"Oh, oh" she said as her eyes went wide, "really?" she asked him, feeling a little unsure.

He nodded his head, "Sherlock and I thought you would be the one, as we know that you would do all you can to help him. I think you would make a great mother when it's time. And I can think of no other that I would love to watch over Theo. I know he will like you, well love you." he told her softly.

She smiled and a little blush appeared on her face as she nodded her head, "all right. I will do my best John." she told him.

"I know you will." he smiled back to her.

"I found some residue John, I want to go to the lab and test it. we'll do it here though instead of going home." Sherlock said as he looked up for the fourth body, he had gone through each of them and had pulled some of the same bit of dirt from each of the bodies so far.

"All right." he nodded as Sherlock headed over to them.

"I know you will do well for Theo Molly, and thank you for all the help you have given in the past and all that you do now." Sherlock said as he gave her a small nod and a smile as he then left the room.

"You really have changed him for the better," she said as she smiled to John and they watched Sherlock head out of the door.

"Yeah," John smiled as he then nodded his head, "right see you soon and I'll call you about coming and meeting Theo soon." he told her as he then went to follow Sherlock out and to the lab where he would be seeing Mike as well.

He quickly caught Sherlock up and looked to him, shaking his head a little as they went to the lab. Mike was the only one in there, marking a few papers as he smiled a greeting to the two of them. John went over as Sherlock set to work after a brief hello.

"How are you John, and are you going to be coming and joining me at the pub soon?" Mike asked as John walked over to him.

John chuckled, "Sorry, things have been a little up in the air recently. But I will be doing so as soon as I get chance." he said.

"Oh, anything I should know or could help with?" he asked as he had a little bit of worry in his voice as he looked to one of oldest friends.

John smiled as he said, "Nothing bad at all. I think this is really good news as he went over and pulled out his phone and set it down, showing him the same pictures that he had showed Molly moments before.

Mike looked ay it and then smiled, "Oh," he said as he looked to him, "A child? where from?" he asked him.

"We adopted him around three weeks ago. He is wonderful Mike. He doesn't speak, but we know that he has been through something horrible in his past. But he is happy and recovered for the most part. He still has a few nightmares, but they aren't as many as there use to be." he said, "his name is Theo. though he has another name. Harry. but we didn't know that when we found him." he told him a soft smile on his face as he thought about the little child.

"He looks very happy and mostly healthy, a little on the thin side, but I get that is part of why he is now with you and not with his parents." he said as he looked to him.

"Aunt and uncle, his parents died when he was a baby. We're still trying to find things out about them so we have something to tell Theo when he gets a little older," John told him.

"Right, I can understand that, any time you want someone to baby sit, Penny and I would be delighted, we have a little one of our own, around five, so a bit older." he said as he though of his own little son.

"That would be good, might be nice for Theo to have a playmate." he smiled as he looked over to Sherlock who was working away.

"Good, just give me a call, any time you know that John." he told him as he carried on marking. John nodded and went over to Sherlock and sat near him, He did love to watch Sherlock work, and was tempted to learn a little more about chemistry, since biology was his major and not chemistry like it was for Sherlock. Sherlock looked up and smiled as he then went back to his work, getting closer to the answer that he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock, I'm just having a little fun for a while.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long in updating. My laptop broke in November, and I got it fixed in January. But because of things going on, I haven't been able to do much until recently.
> 
> Thanks also go to Madyamisam who helped me in editing this. Any mistakes left are mine.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sherlock looked up from what he was doing as he began to finish doing what he needed to to with the samples he had gotten from the bodies. He looked to John as he said, "I know where he will be," he told him as he then packed things away. He looked over to Mike, who was still sitting there and nodded over to him.

"i'll clean up Sherlock, it will give me a break from marking." he said as he smiled over to him.

Sherlock nodded, "Thank you Mike. Nothing much here. I will be sending a text to Lestrade about what I have found but I believe that we need to move quickly. He would have already got his next victim in his sights and that won't do." he said as he then looked over to John and the two of them left the room.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he looked to his lover.

Sherlock glanced over to him as they made their way through the endless corridors and outside to the streets, he called for a taxi and gave him an address. The two were settled into the taxi as he finally answered John, "Nightclub. All the victims have a small mark on their hands, which leads me to believe they all visited the same club and since the number of bodies are turning up exponentially over time seeing as we have had two turn up within the last 48 hours. He will strike again tonight. We need to be there to stop it and it will happen in the alley. Right behind the club. Liquor waste, dirt, and other particles, that is what I found on the bodies. Something that could only come from that alley way," he said as he looked to him.

John nodded his head. "Alright then, let's get going and make sure to call Lestrade." he said as he looked to him and gave him a smile.

Sherlock smiled back as he pulled out his phone and rang Lestrade's number, since he knew that John would prefer it if he talked to Lestrade instead of just texting him. Since he had come back from his mission he had been calling people more than he had been texting them.

"Lestrade," Sherlock said before the man could say anything.

"Sherlock?" he puzzled, wondering what the man was doing.

"We are heading to the nightclub. It is one of the few that opens early in the day. We will scope it out." he said as he then added, "I know I should find something about the murderer." he finished.

"Will you wait for us to get there?" Lestrade suggested, hoping that the man would at least wait for them to get there in case things would go wrong. They had a child to think of now.

"There is no time, another will be killed tonight. I want to see if there is anything that leads me to him and then I will tell you." Sherlock told him, shaking his head as he knew that John would not be happy if they were to lose another person's life if they were to wait around too long.

"Right. just stay there as long as you can." Lestrade said with a sigh as he hung up the phone.

The two remained quiet as they got to the club and Sherlock went to the back alley and began to look around. John remained at one end, watching him and keeping an eye out for any others that might be there as well. Sherlock jumped up and went over to him and went straight past him.

"Sherlock?" John called to him, wondering what was going on as he went after him.

"We need to go, he is nearby and is watching the club, always. He knows the area well." he said as he looked around and then smirked as he spotted someone in an old building across from them. he knew that it was scheduled to be taken down soon. "This way John." he said as he began to run towards the building.

"Sherlock, we need to tell Lestrade!" he called out as he chased after him and pulled out his phone, sending a text to Lestrade to tell him where they were going and that Sherlock had spotted someone, then again, he wasn't really concealing himself that well.

John went after him as he went into the building and up the stairs, he could see Sherlock a little in front of him as well. He shook his head as he went up to the third floor of the building and Sherlock went almost sliding into one of the room up there. He could hear a few yells and cries as he heard people shouting and yelling as he also heard the tell tale signs of flesh hitting flesh.

"Sherlock," he hissed as he followed him and saw Sherlock grappling with someone. He hoped that it was the guy that they were after but from the way that Sherlock was determined to take him down, it should be. he went over and threw a punch. Sherlock went sprawling as the man let him go as he went flying from the force of the punch.

Without realising it, the man had pulled a gun and a knife and launched for John as he tried to fire a shot and stab John. John hissed as something grazed his arm and then grunted in pain as something hit his side. He punched and kicked out a little more as Sherlock came up behind the man and was able to knock im out.

John breathed a sigh of relief as he began to feel a pain in his side. He looked to Sherlock, who was looking pale and was looking at his side as well. He looked down and could see blood staining the open coat and the jumper he was wearing. "Damn," he said as he pressed down on it and his legs gave way.

"John!" Sherlock called out in a panic as he went to his side and helped put some pressure onto the wound. he fumbled for his phone as he then heard someone calling out below them. "Lestrade!" he yelled out as he recognised one of the voices, "Call an ambulance, John's been hurt!"

Lestrade was soon in the room as he looked to them. He shook his head as he went over. He could see that John was beginning to lose the battle to stay awake. John slumped to the side just seconds after Lestrade reached the two of them.

"John," Sherlock said panic in his voice as he looked to his lover and worried about him and what condition he was in.

"Ambulance is on the way, why don't you call you brother and tell him what is going on, they should be here soon." he said as he moved Sherlock aside and did as he was going for a moment. Since he didn't think Sherlock was in a good condition either. He could see that there was panic right beneath the surface and if anything happened to John, Sherlock would not be able to hold it together for long.

Sherlock just stared at him for a moment before pulling out his phone and calling his brother.

"Sherlock," Mycroft said, his voice soft and almost happy, as he gave a little laugh as he was watching Theo play.

"Mycroft," came the almost trembling voice.

Mycroft instantly changed as soon as he heard his brother's voice, now knowing that there was something wrong, "What's wrong?" he asked as he worried about his brother and what may as well be his brother in law.

"John was stabbed, paramedics are on the way. He's unconscious now." he said softly, worry in his voice, as fear entered his eyes.

"Don't worry Sherlock," Mycroft assured, "You know that John will be fine. He won't leave you and he won't leave Theo either. Now. I will be waiting at the hospital for you so that Theo can be with you. I know that you will want him there and I shall be there as well. John will be in good hands."

Sherlock just nodded as he watched the paramedics come in and starting to work on John. "Okay." he replied just as they began to get John settled onto the stretcher and take him into the ambulance. "Got to go, I have to go with him." Sherlock hung up and went to follow them. They let him on the ambulance, even though they made sure that he would be out of the way as they drove to the hospital. John looked peaceful as if asleep, although a little paler than he wished for. He was stable by the time they arrived at the hospital. Sherlock was guided to a room where he could wait for news as John was taken from him. He sat down and waited, hoping that John would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos, you guys are awesome. I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter, I'm having a little fun while I can.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter as there is only one more left after this chapter. Though there are two sequels already written for this story.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Sherlock looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Lestrade was already with him, waiting on news of John. He had been there for a while now and he was still waiting. He knew that Mycroft wouldn't come straight away, since he was with Theo and it wouldn't do for him to wait there with Sherlock all this time, it would bring up bad memories. Sherlock stood up from the chair that he was sitting on and went over to his brother.

"Sherlock," Mycroft said as he handed Theo over to his Papa.

"I'm all right, John was stabbed, in the side. He went into surgery a while ago. I know they should have come back out by now. I don't know what is taking so long." he said as he worried about his lover as he went and down down, settling the four year old onto his lap.

Theo looked to his Papa, he looked worried, as he could see that there was blood on his Papa. But he didn't look hurt. He leaned against him and looked around wondering where his Daddy was.

"I'll go and talk to someone Sherlock." Mycroft said as he went to see if he could find anything out about John.

Lestrade looked to them as he spoke to Sherlock, "Sherlock, John will be fine, he has you and little Theo to fight for. And from what I could see, he didn't look too badly hurt." he tried to reassure him that he would be all right.

Sherlock just nodded absently, "I..." he said as he looked to his hands before he could hold Theo properly. "I need to wash up. I shouldn't..." he said as he handed Theo over to Lestrade. "Theo, stay with Lestrade, I need to clean up a little bit." he told him as he tried to reassure him that he would be back soon.

"I'll watch over him, don't worry." Lestrade said as he brought out some tissue and got rid of the little blood that had gotten onto Theo, though it wasn't much, most of the blood on Sherlock had dried. Lestrade had already cleaned up.

Sherlock darted off and went to clean up a little. Lestrade held Theo as he tried to reach for Sherlock. "it's all right." he told Theo "he'll be back in a moment." he reassured the little boy as he made to try and get down. Theo was picked up and turned around so that he was facing Lestrade. "Theo you can't go all right. Papa will be back in a little while and so will Uncle Mycroft." he told him. Theo just settled down on him this time and began to suck his thumb as he waited for someone to come back.

"Where is Sherlock?" Mycroft asked as he walked towards them, with someone walking beside him.

"Sherlock has gone to clean up, he just realised that he still had blood on his hands." Lestrade told him softly as Theo turned to face his uncle and reached out for him. Mycroft told hold of him and settled him on his hip.

"Mycroft," came a voice from behind him.

Mycroft turned and looked to his brother, "Sherlock," he smiled a little as he then introduced the man beside him, "This is Doctor Matthews, He is the one that had been taking care of John." he said as he looked to the man.

"Dr Watson is doing fine. He came through surgery fine and we have gotten him settled into a room as well. I was about to have someone sent down to you to come and get you so that you can be take to see him." he said as he gave the man a small smile as he watched him take the young child into his arms.

"We can go and see him?" Sherlock asked him, wanting to be sure.

He nodded his head, "Yes, you can go and see him, he won't be awake and he might not wake up for a while yet. But nothing major was damaged and he should be able to go home in a few days. He will need to rest though. So make sure that he does that. " he told him.

"Thank you." Sherlock said, sighing a little now that he knew that he was going to be all right.

"Right, I'll go and leave you to it. I don't want to disturb. If you don't mind I shall come by a few hours later. When it's visiting time." Lestrade said as he went over to Sherlock, "See you later Theo." he said as he ruffled the hair and then placed a little kiss on him on the forgear. "See you soon Sherlock and take care of yourselves." he told them as he then left them all alone.

"Come, I'll take you to his room now." the doctor said as he look to them and then led the way towards John's room.

"Thank you doctor." Mycroft said as he gave a small smile and then followed him, Sherlock walking beside him as well.

"It's all right Theo, we're going to see Daddy now." Sherlock said as he looked to his son, "it's all right." he reassure him as he could see the slight confusing and the worry in the young child's eyes.

"Sherlock have you told him a little of what has happened. I know that he can understand us well enough to know that something is going on." Mycroft asked his brother, wondering if he had said anything to his nephew at all.

Sherlock shook his head, "No I haven't, I don't even know what I should saw, let alone anything else about what has happened." he sighed a little as they went into a lift and went up a couple of floors.

"Now," the doctor said as they came to a room. "he will be a sleep, and he will look rather pale as well. Which is to be expected as well. Since he has lost a lot blood. he will need a lot of rest." he told him, hoping that the child would be all right with seeing what he supposed was his Daddy's condition.

"All right, thank you for all the help that you have given us." Mycroft was the one to speak as he was still worried about John, and not really in the mood to talk or anything.

The doctor opened the door and let them all go into the room. he normally wouldn't allow it, but he didn't think it would hurt at all for the child to be able to go in with his father to see his daddy. he then left them alone and then went back to his rounds before he would be called into surgery again.

Sherlock went over to the bed first and looked down to John, he let go of Theo with on hand, still hoping him in his arms as he took hold of John's hands. He looked so pale and he knew that it would take a little while for John to be all right fully, but at least he wasn't dead. Today had been close, so many things could have happened and he knew it would have destroyed him if he had lost John. John was his hole.

"Sherlock," Mycroft said as he went over to his brother and looked to the bed, "Don't worry all right. the doctor has already said that he will be fine and just needs rest." he told him.

"I know," he said as he looked to Theo, "Daddy is a little hurt and so he will need us to make him feel better when he wakes up." he told him, hoping he would be all right with that as a way to understand what is going on.

"Yes, he shall be just fine." Mycroft smiled to him as Theo was then looking to him.

The three were quiet as Sherlock looked around for a chair to sit in so that he would rest a while. He found one and settled Theo into his lap. He didn't know how long it would be until John would wake up. But he hoped it wouldn't be too long. Mycroft pulled two chairs over for them, since he had no thoughts of leaving his family alone. He love his brother and had come to respect John a lot over the time that they had know each other. It was nice to see that Sherlock was beginning to open up a lot more. And now with the addition of Theo as well. Things were even better for them all.

They went quiet and Theo tried to get away so that he could go and see John properly, he couldn't see him from where he was sat on his Papa's lap and all he wanted was to see his Daddy, he looked to his Papa and waited for him to look down at him, "Want to see Daddy." he said, causing the others look at him in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the awesome comments and kudos, I'm so happy that you are enjoying this story. I do hope you have also enjoyed this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock, I'm having a little fun, though I am at the end of having fun for this story.
> 
> Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Well, this is the end of the first part of this series. I don't know when I will be posting the next story, which is finished.

**Chapter Twenty**

Sherlock's eyes widened as he looked down at his son, "What did you say?" He asked, not truly believing what he had just heard.

"Want to see daddy," Theo repeated, his voice barely even a whisper. He tried to move around on his papa's lap to go to his daddy.

Sherlock's face broke out into a smile as a small chuckle burst forth from his lips, full of joy at hearing his son's voice for the first time. "I… I can't believe you finally said something," he murmured as he pulled Theo towards him and cuddled him, "I know when daddy wakes up he will be very happy to hear your voice as well."

Theo looked up at his papa and then over to his daddy, "Will daddy be okay?" he asked. He was evidently scared by the way that John lay on the bed, looking deathly pale.

Sherlock cuddled the little boy a little more, "Daddy will be just fine. He won't be able to play for a little while, but he will be fine soon enough," he reassured him.

Theo nodded and settled back against his papa, happy that he was now able to see his daddy. Sherlock gently ran his fingers through the inky black hair, the motion soothing his troubled mind as he thought of what happened to John. Mycroft watched the two for a few minutes and then looked at his watch.

Mycroft stood up, "I'm going to go and get everyone something to eat and drink."

Sherlock looked up at him and nodded, "Thank you, food and tea would be welcomed, get some juice for Theo and something hot to eat if you can."

"I will, I may go outside of the hospital to find something suitable," he told his brother as he ruffled Theo's hair, causing the child to give off a quiet giggle.

Mycroft left the little family alone as he walked out of the room. He did as he said and went out of the hospital to get them something hot to eat. It was half hour later when he got back to the room, and handed some food over to Sherlock for himself and Theo. Mycroft sat back down, he didn't want to leave his brother alone. Sometime later Mycroft looked down to his watch, it was getting late.

"Sherlock," Mycroft called out to his brother.

Sherlock glanced over at him and frowned as he asked, "What?"

"I think it is getting rather late. It might be a good idea for me to take Theo home. I know that you won't want to leave John but it is nearing his bedtime and I could get him something else to eat," he made the suggestion, hoping that Sherlock would be alright with it.

Sherlock looked down at Theo, the child was tired. He was leaning against him, eyes barely open as he watched his daddy. Sherlock didn't want to let him go, but he gave a sigh, "All right," he murmured.

Mycroft smiled. His brother had changed when he first met the army doctor and they moved into Baker Street together. Now that Theo had come to live with them things had changed once again for the better. Mycroft had a feeling that this scare would change they way they did things as well. John and Sherlock would try and make sure that they would be safe, to make sure that they would be able to come home to Theo.

"Theo," he called out to the sleepy child on his lap.

Theo blinked sleepily as he looked up, "Papa?" he murmured as he tried to get comfortable on Sherlock's lap.

"No, no Theo, no going to sleep. You have to go with Uncle Mycroft," he smiled, gently moving the child around to help wake him up a little.

"No, want to stay with papa and daddy," Theo protested as he clung to Sherlock.

"Theo, it's past dinner time and it will soon be your bedtime. You need to go with Uncle Mycroft, because daddy might not wake up until tomorrow and he will want to see a well rested little boy. You can say hello to daddy then.," he reasoned with the little one.

"No papa," Theo sniffed as tears began to fill his eyes at the thought of leaving his daddy and papa, "Want to stay," he cried out, clinging as tight as he could.

"Theo," Mycroft said, getting the boys attention.

"Wanna stay," he sniffed as he glanced up at his uncle.

"I know, but we can come back tomorrow," he told him, a gentle smile on his face. "And when we come back, daddy might be awake, so you can have a cuddle from both him and papa."

Theo sniffed once more and then nodded his head and let go of Sherlock, "Promise?" he asked as Mycroft took him into his arms.

Mycroft nodded, "I promise."

Theo nodded and settled against his uncle's shoulder as his papa started talking, "I'll call you if anything changes."

"Okay," he nodded and left the room. He could feel Theo getting heavier in his arms as he walked. The child was falling asleep, though Mycroft would have to wake him up again when they got home. Mycroft wanted him to have something to sleep before he put him to bed. He walked out of the hospital, smirking a little as he saw Anthea waiting with a car for them. He got in and they headed home for the night.

XxXxX

Theo wanted to let go of his Uncle's hand and run towards the room where his daddy and his papa were. Mycroft smiled down to the child, that was pulling on his arm, trying to hurry them to the room. Mycroft quickened his pace and scooped Theo up into his arms and smiled when the child giggled.

"Uncle Myc," Theo said a smile on his face.

"Yes?" he asked as he walked down the corridor to John's room. He knew that the man was awake now. He had called to make sure that John was awake. Sherlock had also told him that he hadn't said a word about Theo speaking.

"Is daddy awake now?"

Mycroft chuckled, "Yes he is little one and when we go in you have to say Good morning Daddy, okay?" he grinned, knowing that it would shock John.

"I will," Theo smiled as Mycroft reached John's door.

"Okay, don't forget, when we get to the bed," he reminded the child once more.

"I won't," Theo grinned as Mycroft opened the door and walked in.

John was sitting up in bed and smiled as soon as the door opened and the two of them walked in. His smile became larger as he saw Theo in Mycroft's arms, "Hello Mycroft and hello Theo," he greeted the two of them, his voice was a little rough, but that didn't matter as the two walked over to the bed.

"Good morning daddy," Theo grinned to his daddy as he held out his

John's eyes widened and his jaws dropped, much like Sherlock had done the night before "You… You talked, you said…" he laughed and then winced as his side protested.

"You okay daddy?" Theo asked worried when he saw the wince.

"I'm fine little one," he said as he reached out and Mycroft carefully put Theo on the bed so he could have a cuddle with his daddy.

Theo was careful as his daddy's arms wrapped around him. Sherlock stood up from the chair and went over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. He put his arms around his lover and son and held them close.

"From now on, we need to be more careful," Sherlock said softly.

John nodded his head as he leaned against Sherlock, "I know," he looked up and over to Mycroft, "Thank you for looking after Theo for us."

"Welcome, always," Mycroft smiled at them.

The rest of the visit was nice, and John couldn't get enough of Theo talking and was asking the little boy all kinds of things. From what he had that morning, to what colour he liked best. It would be a little while longer before John would be fit, but Theo would be waiting eagerly for that day.

XxXxX

It was four days when John was finally allowed back home. He was still a little tired but he was fine to be home. Though he was taking it easy. He could feel a twinge in his side every now and them. Theo stood next to him as he lay reclined on the sofa . A place that Sherlock had guided him to as soon as he got there..

"Daddy," Theo asked him as he looked at him.

"Hey Theo" he said as he picked him up and settled him onto his lap. He couldn't help the twinge on his face as it sent a little pain through his side.

"You should have asked me to pick him up." Sherlock said as he came in with some tea.

"I know, but I thought I would be alright." he said with a smile as he looked at Theo, "Well. It's so nice to be home isn't it Theo?" he said as he looked down to him.

"Yes daddy, I love you." he said as he wrapped his arms around John's neck

and rested against him.

Sherlock smiled as he sat on the edge of the sofa and said, "And we both love you as well."

"Yes we do. We love you so much." he smiled as the three of them cuddled on the sofa. A proper little family. One that neither Sherlock nor John thought they would have, not even when they were apart. To them, this was it, this was their family and they wouldn't leave it for anything. Theo meant the world to them, and there was nothing on that earth that would be able to change it. They already had Mycroft looking for schools for him and Sherlock was beginning to teach him little things as well as John. Mycroft was dropping by more often, but that was because he loved to spend time with his family with his nephew. Mrs Hudson was coming up as much as she could for the same reason. Each of them loved Theo, the little child with the lightning bolt shaped scar, that had found his way into their hearts and their home and would always remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome comments and the kudos. You guys are the best and I thank each of you for them all. I do hope you have enjoyed this last chapter and the whole story. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I do hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. I am taking large liberties with British Social Services.


End file.
